I dreamed I could forget
by plakband111222
Summary: After Clarke lost everything she tried to distance herself from her troubled past. She moved across country to get as far away as possible. At the Washington State University she tries to find the safety she so desperately needs. Modern AU, Bellarke. Angst/Romance (dark especially in the first chapter)
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

'Princess' her father grabbed her hand trying to get her away from her room. 'Princess, we need to go now.'

Clarke looked up at her father, he looked pale in the dark house with nothing but the light from the streetlights outside to illuminate his face. His hair had become so much more gray than it had been when Clarke was growing up. He had developed so much rimples and his blue eyes, once just as blue a Clarke's were, now looked almost grey.

'But daddy,' Clarke looked up at him tearfully 'I don't know if I can leave. What if she finds us? What if you lose everything? What if I never get to speak to Wells again? What if something even worse happ..'

'Princess' her father stopped her rambling. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her for a hug.

'Daddy, I'm so scared.' Her father gently kissed her hair before he let her go.

'Hey kid look at me.' He said 'Nothing will go wrong I promise you, I've got you, and I always will. Never ever forget that.' He looked at his watch 'Clarke grab your bags please we really need to go now'

Clarke took one more look trough her room.

No, from now on old room.

One of the walls was full of pictures, mostly of her, her dad and her best friend Wells. Pictures of them on vacations, pictures of Wells and her playing chess, pictures of her dad proudly holding the first drawing she had ever made.

She walked towards the wall and pulled it of the wall. She wanted to keep that one.

The rest of het room was clean and neat, a few diploma's hanging on the wall next to her desk and trophies on the desk, she had won for sport events, science fair's and med camp.

They where never enough for her mom.

Clarke grabbed her bags that were still on the ground and with her other hand grabbed her fathers hand. He had been waiting silently for her to come to terms with their departure.

'Lets go' she said.

As they walked down stairs trough the big house she couldn't help but fell small.

This was the house where she had grown up in. This was the house where she and Wells had their first kiss.

It had only happened once, when they were playing hide and seek one time. They had both come to the brilliant idea to hide in the closet under the stairs, and cramped together in such a small spot, it had seemed like the right time, they had only been thirteen at the time.

But that closet was also the spot where she would hide from her mom, every time.

Down the hall was the kitchen where she and her dad loved to cook together, they would pump the music as loud as it would go and danced while they where chopping vegetables or baking cookies.

The kitchen however was also the spot where her mother had hit her for the first time. When she had been 7. Her mom was baking a pie for a faire, and when Clarke had tried to help she accidently dropped the bag with flour.

At first Clarke had started laughing, it had looked like it had snowed in the kitchen. She had grabbed a hand of flour from the floor, threw it in the air and started dancing in it. Pretending like it was snow falling on her.

The moment she had seen the look on her moms face, she stopped immediately. With a straight hand her mother had hit Clarke across the face and had started yelling at her. Clarke had to pretend she had fallen down the stairs for the rest of the week when she was at school.

Next to the kitchen was the living area where they all used to watch the soccer games, Wells and his father Theolonius Jaha would come over, they usually brought enough take out food to feed a small army, and the four of them – she, her dad and the Jaha's - would be shouting at the television the rest of the night. - When they where playing, she and Wells would always side for the Dutch team, because, well, they where awesome.

However, in the living area was also the spot where her mom had told her time after time again that Clarke was worthless. That she couldn't understand how she could have ended up with a daughter like her. That Clarke was nothing but a disappointment. Her mother had told Clarke, that if she would have been the father instead of her mother, she wouldn't even admit Clarke was her kid. Asking for a paternity test because there was no way she could be hers.

As Clarke looked at the hallway one last time she sighed. It was only a week ago when her mother had gone to far. Her mother had been mad at Clarke, again. It was Clarke's job to take care of dinner. So that when her mother came home, a nice family dinner could be had.

But her mother had come home early, and the chicken still needed to be in the oven for at least half an hour.

Her mother was furious. She had started yelling and hitting Clarke but after years and years of abuse Clarke had enough of it. She had grabbed her mothers hand which she was trying to strike Clarke with and with her other had she had slapped her mom across the face.

It had been the wrong move to take.

Her mom stood still for a few seconds, she had looked at Clarke completely startled.

And then lost it.

Clarke had gotten terrified and tried to slip away. She had tried to run to the hallway and hide in the closet under the stairs. But before she made it there, she saw that her mom had followed her. A big kitchen knife in her hand – the one she had been using earlier with cooking the dinner – and run towards Clarke.

All Clarke remembered was waking up in her bed with her father sitting on the ground next to her. It looked like he had been crying.

Her father had told her how he had came home the night before, and when he opened the door he had seen Clarke, lying in the hallway, in a puddle of her own blood.

He had thought she was dead.

But when he came closer he saw that the massive wound in her side was already stitched up.

He had carried Clarke up to her room, cleaned the blood of her, put her in some clean clothes and had stayed beside her all night just to make sure she was still breathing.

When he had checked on what his wife was doing later that night, she was already sleeping peacefully.

That morning her father had told that he couldn't take it anymore. Not when Clarkes life was at stake. So they decided together they would leave. They would move as far away as they could and make sure that her mom never would find them.

The only thing that would take a little time was that her dad had to get some money in cash, he had to make sure everything was covered at work, Clarke needed to heal a bit more from the knife wound and she insisted to say goodbye to Wells.

'Saying goodbye?' her father asked he looked up at Clarke, who was still in the middle of the stairs. He was holding his own bags and waiting in the door opening.

'No.' Clarke said 'We are finely going to find a home, this house never was.'

He nodded his head silently, is eyes full with his own regrets 'I'm so sorry princess.'

'Let's go.' Clarke said. Together they left the house. She locked it and then threw the keys trough the mailbox.

'I won't be needing those anymore.' Clarke mumbled to herself.

Her father had already walked to the car and she heard the all to familiar beeping sound the car made when it unlocked. She walked towards it and put her bags down near the backside of the car, waiting for her dad to load them in.

Clarke felt a chill creep up her spine. She opened the door to the passenger side of the car, hoping she would feel a bit safer when she was actually in the car. It only took a minute for her dad to join her. He put the key in the ignition and started the car. Clarke looked at the house, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that this would be the last time that she would see it.

The moment they started to pull out of the driveway they felt a big bump from behind, like they had hit something. Clarke looked around trying to see what they had hit them.

Her mothers car was parked behind them on the driveway blocking them in. Clarke saw her mom climbing out of her own car throwing the door of the car closed with a loud bang.

She looked absolutely terrifying.

'Honey' Clarkes mother yelled while she walked towards the car Clarke and her father were sitting in and started hitting at the window.

'Could you come out of the car please? I need to talk to you.' She almost song the last part.

Clarke didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she felt her fathers hand reach out for her arm.

'Don't be scared princess, I've got you, I'll get us out of here. But I need you to stay in the car.' Clarke just nodded and felt the car move when her father exited the car.

'Sweetheart!' He said walking towards his wife, trying to calm her down.

'What are you doing home so early?' He questioned her. 'Clarke and I where just about to get some take out food. It's a good thing you came home now, otherwise we might not know what to get for you.'

He tried to reach out for his wife trying to make some contact with her, but she pulled away. 'Really honey?' She mocked 'Take out huh?'

\Abby looked at Clarke and then back at her husband. 'I know what you were trying to do Jake!– Do you think I'm stupid!? Huh?' She walked towards her husband and started pushing him against the car

'You asshole!' She screamed in his face. 'You are not taking my baby away from me!'

'Of course I'm not' Her father tried 'she's our baby girl! Why would you ever think I would take her away?'

Clarke saw her mother walk away from her dad, holding her breath again, she prayed her dad would get in the car right now. So that they could drive away and never come back.

'Jaha told me what you where planning Jake' Her mother yelled over her shoulder. She stopped walking when she was about 20 feet away from her husband and then turned around.

'Did you really think I would let you kidnap my daughter?' She reached for something in her back pocket.

'Darling, please calm down, I don't know what you have heard, but I assure you that it isn't true!' Her father pushed himself of the car and tried to walk towards his wife again.

Clarke saw it happening before she could yell to warn her father. Her mother had pulled out a gun, aimed it at her father, yelled 'Liar!' and shot.

'DADDY' Clarke screamed with the air she had been holding in her lungs for way to long. She threw the car door open an sprinted to where her dad had collapsed. Clarke felt like she couldn't breath. Completely forgetting that her mother even existed she started looking trough all the blood if she could find the bullet would so she could stop the bleeding.

'Princess,' She heard her father whisper.

'Daddy I can't find it there's to much blood.' She started sobbing.

'Princess I'm sorry.' He whispered. He reached up to put a lock of hair behind Clarkes ear and then slowly let his hand back down again, and closing his eyes.

'Daddy?' Clarke tried to shake at him 'Daddy please!' Crying she started screaming at her dad 'DADDY PLEASE, PLEASE WAKE UP!'

Clarke felt the world collapsing on her, darkness surrounding her, like all the oxygen had left the world, like it was impossible to ever take an other breath.

'Clarke please.' Her mother sneered at her, 'Have you learned nothing at those med camps of yours? You know just as well as I do that the man is dead. Now lets go inside so you can get changed and we can get some take out food. That's what you wanted isn't it?'

Clarke looked up at her mom, the words she had just said not fully reaching her brain.

'You MONSTER!' Clarke screamed at her mother 'What makes you think I would ever come willingly with you?'

'Clarke you do not talk in that tone to your mother. Now get inside'

'You're a monster!' Clarke, still holding her fathers corpse sobbed.

She looked up one more time at her mother, straightening her back and looking her mother straight in the face.

'I hate you, and I will make sure you rot in prison for this.' She spit out.

Her mother just looked at her, raised the gun again said 'Your choice sweaty' and shot at Clarke.

All Clarke remembered thinking; 'This is where it al ends.' before the entire world went black.

**hello nice people for reading this, yes I know it's dark. It's sad, (although I was listening to way to happy music while writing this, which made a really weird combination, so I hope I was able to get the right tone on paper), it's angsty, but it gets better I promise! this is supposed to become a multi chapter so tell me what you guys think of it! So since I don't have anybody to proof read it for me, and since English isn't my native language ( I'm Dutch ^-^) there could be a lot of mistakes that I'm not aware of, so feel free to tell me when you see one ( I'll be grateful for it!) **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'How can one person have this much shit!?' Bellamy stood in his hallway looking at the enormous piles of … well, he had no other way than describe it as junk. 'O, where the fuck are you?'

He knew that she was home, he had just no idea where. which was saying something because his apartment wasn't that big.

'I'm here you turd' Octavia called from somewhere out of the sleeping room. With a big pile of clothing in her arms she walked in the living area.

'You know? O dear brother of mine,' She said 'If the mess bothers you so, you could- you know- just some weird suggestion- totally thinking out of the box-…..help me.'

Bellamy just smirked at her and walked towards the couch witch was- surprisingly- somewhat empty of Octavia's junk. Bellamy made a big show –just to annoy Octavia – of stretching down on the couch an staring at the black television.

'Nope' he said. 'you know just as well as I do, that I whole heartedly disagree with you decision, and therefore will not do anything to spur it on.'

Octavia just sighed as she went to sit beside him. In her arm she had a big pile of Bellamy's old band t-shirts from when he was going trough a fan boy faze. She dropped them down and started folding them and put them in a moving box that sat beside the couch.

'My god Bellamy.' She sighed after a while, 'I don't get why you are this upset, do you know how lucky I am? I literately got assigned the biggest dorm room in existence, and you will finally have some space for yourself as well.'

Bellamy looked at Octavia with an annoyed expression on his face 'I don't mind not having any space, I do mind you going to live with an complete stranger. What if this girl is some psycho killer?'

Octavia just raised her eyebrow at him while she put the last of the t-shirts in the box. For the first time Bellamy looked at what she was doing

'Hey!' He protested 'Those are mine!'

Octavia smiled innocently at him 'God bell, like you ever wear them! – Besides they are my pj's, you can't take those away from me! – That would be, like a awful crime. – It would be just as terrible as killing a puppy!'

Bellamy looked at Octavia with an un-amused expression.

'You wouldn't kill a puppy. Right o brother dear?'.

'Here.' Octavia handed him an other pile of tops that was lying on the ground. When he didn't respond she sighed annoyed.

'Fold those.'

Bellamy looked at the clothes, sighed and started folding them 'You know,' he said 'I would have let you have them I you asked.'

Octavia just grinned sheepishly 'But you got so mad last time!'

Bellamy smirked at her 'Yes, because last time, I spend months looking for my _only _pair of dark jeans, thinking I must have gone crazy for not being able to find them, only to find out that you cut the legs because you thought you would look good in denim summer shorts.'

Octavia laughed 'Well,' she said 'They did make my ass look great in them!'

Bellamy raised his eyebrows and looked at Octavia. witch made her laugh harder.

Bellamy sighed 'Do you think this is funny? I should have had a brother. They don't steal clothes you know!' he grumbled.

Deciding to let the comment to how her behind looked in his jeans pass.

Octavia pulled up her biggest puppy dog eyes and looked at him 'But you still love me right?'

He laughed at her expression 'Well, it looks like I don't have a choice do I?' He put the last of the tops he had folded on the pile he had made, and stood up to get himself a beer from the fridge.

'Well, at least it's your turn to cook.' He said.

Octavia turned on the couch to look at him 'Since when!?- I cooked yesterday!'

Bellamy smiled at her undignified look 'Since you are leaving me, and the penalty for that is cooking for me every evening until you leave.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be honest, Bellamy was kind of glad to be having some more room to himself. When he had gotten accepted to Washington state he and Octavia had been forced to move to Pullman, Washington.

Octavia, luckily didn't mind. She didn't really like the people in Chicago anyway, even years after their mother had died, they where still treated with pity.

She hated it. They both hated it.

So she didn't mind transferring schools. Originally he had been assigned a dorm, but since there was no room for Octavia there, he was forced to find an apartment as soon as possible. Using their limited founds, they had only been able to rent this tiny apartment just outside of the campus. With both him and Octavia going to school during the day, and his frequent night jobs, it never felt small, they where just not that often there.

The only thing that really sucked was that they shared the bed room- meaning he was never able to bring girls with him, which was, every now and then a major cock block.

Together they had found their rhythm. They had found a group of friends that they both loved, and would come over to their place like they lived there themselves. They found a sort of peace in the steadiness that had become their lives.

So when Octavia had finished high school, and gotten in to WSU as well they where both ecstatic. It meant they could stay together. Octavia however, decided to sign up for a place in a dorm room, much to his dislike.

When she would have been given this shity dorm, with no room to even walk, he might have been able to convince her to stay with him. But instead she was given the biggest room on the whole dam campus. So of course, there was no stopping her.

It annoyed him more than anything that he couldn't check out the person she was paired with. It did nothing for his sleep as well, he worried about her okay? What if she would have to live with some weirdo?

As it was, he was parking in front of her new dorm flat. The car was packed with al her shit and she was talking happily about ...well…something to him, he wasn't really listening. The flat was big, made of brick, and had a big sign hanging above the entrance that said WSU Cougars in bright red.

Of course, Octavia lived on the penthouse. She had been all happy about it until Bellamy had made an remark about what she would do if the elevator went out of service. Because it was still a dorm flat, that would at some point happen.

Octavia had been quiet carrying the first box in the elevator. The moment they stepped into the room for the first time, the silence was for an whole other reason.

The dorm, no, apartment was huge. The door opened to the living area there already was an big couch, facing away from them looking at an table that was obviously designed for a TV spot.

On ether side of the small table was an big window letting it loads of sunlight, and when looking out of them, would allow them to look over a big part of campus. On the right side was a kitchen, an actual kitchen with an bar. And a table.

The room with the kitchen and the living area in one looked – homely. The door on the left side undoubtedly lead to the bathroom an then there were on both sides of the room an door witch lead to the bedrooms. The apartment was probably twice as big as his, and he couldn't help but be at least a bit jealous of his sisters luck.

'Looks like you have first pick' Bellamy said as he put the box he had been holding in the middle of the room. Octavia did the same with hers and walked, almost like a shy child to one of the doors.

'BELLAMY !' she yelled from within the room.

'what!?' he panicked when he almost sprinted towards the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Octavia's room was huge, both the bedrooms where. The where completely identical to each other just mirrored.

Yes, It was official, Bellamy was jealous of his sisters dorm room.

He never even knew such dorms excited. When they had finished getting Octavia's crap in to the dorm – which took some time – Octavia really did have a lot of crap – they ordered take out food and spend the rest of the day unpacking. – Sometime during the evening they might, or might not have danced together on 'Wannaby' by the spicegirls when he found the CD in one of the boxes.

It was time to go home, and he was dreading it, he had never, ever slept without Octavia in the house, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

After one last hug he walked towards the elevator he tried not to look back, but when he heard Octavia sob quietly in the doorway he rushed towards her and hugged her, apparently she was as scared as he was.

When he was finally on the elevator on his way down 30 minutes later, he was in a sour mood. God, he was going to buy himself a pack of beer. Or maybe hid a bar or something. Anything to forget Octavia moving out. But first he still had to go to the reception and ask for a second key. There was no way he wouldn't be able to get to her as fast as possible in a case of an emergency.

The woman that sat behind the reception desk looked annoyed at the tall, blonde girl standing before her.

'What do you mean I have to share?' the girl asked snottily. – Jeez what a princes.

'Well I'm sorry, but there where just no more rooms available, so you have to share.' the receptionist sighed. 'I don't know why you are so upset, you got a pretty big room.'

The blonde girl just looked more annoyed at this 'Well I don't care how big the room is, I shouldn't share a room. When I applied here, they told me I wouldn't have to share!'

Apparently the receptionist lost her patience when she pointedly handed the blonde girl a map containing all the dorm rules en information that Octavia got earlier as well and a key .

'I'm sure you will learn to like your dorm mate.' she said sternly, signaling that the conversation was over.

The blonde girl huffed, grabbed her bag that was sitting beside her on the ground and turned away from the reception. Not knowing he was standing behind her, she was socked when she was suddenly directly in his face.

'Watch it!' She jabbed at his face and walked away.

He just smirked and bowed 'My apologies your Princess'.

Suddenly the swirled around and looked with wide eyes at him.

He just got up ignored her and looked at the receptionist to ask for that dam key.

It wasn't until he heard her footsteps go in the elevator and the doors close, that he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in.

**So yes, I do know that this took me forever to write, and I'm sorry for that. I do however got this whole story mapped out in my head **** so lets hope that you guys will stick with my for just a bit longer. Oeh! And don't forget to leave an review! You would literally make my day!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The way up the elevator was a long one, 'of course' Clarke mumbled, 'give the claustrophobic girl the longest ride ever in a tiny space.' The whole day had been one big disaster. It had taken her three days to drive from her home in phoenix to Pullman. She had packed up everything she owned, witch wasn't much. Gave the key to her apartment back to her – now former –landlord. And started driving to her new home.

Technically there where two reasons , no three reasons that she decided to drive. The first being that she didn't want to say goodbye to her car – and that there would be no way that she would have been able to afford a new one. The second was that it was a beautiful ride, she had been driving straight trough the grand canyon, - how she wished she could have shared the beautiful views with someone. And the last, despite all the therapy sessions she has been to in the last thee years, she was incredibly afraid of small spaces where she had no control over and thus she refused to go into a plane. She had done it once, when she was moving to Phoenix, the panic attack she had in the cramped airplane space had been so bad, that they literally had to shoot her with tranquilizer. She had, apparently, in her panic, injured herself so bad that she had to spend the first two days of her new live in Phoenix in the hospital.

She had driven from Phoenix to a small town called Richfield and the next day from Richfield to Boise. She had liked the small towns, always wondering what it would be like, to live in such a close knit community. All the people that where walking down the streets looked like they were where they belonged, like they where home. But today had been a disaster. What was supposed to be an six hour drive had taken her thirteen hours. She had left early in the morning, thinking it would be nice to arrive in the early afternoon so she would have enough time to unpack, get some food, explore the campus and just settle in. But instead she realized after one hour of driving that she had forgot her passport at the main desk of the motel she had been staying at. So to turn around and pick it up had meant a three hour delay, meaning she got stuck in the traffic jam witch seemed to go on forever, and when she was finally out of the jam, the battery to her phone died witch happed to be her gps as well. She had ended somewhere in the middle of nowhere before she had realized that she might had taken a wrong turn somewhere. Deciding to go old fashioned se actually got out of her car and asked a man walking on the road for directions. Some mean sneers about how she was nothing more that a dump blonde later, she finally knew where she was and witch direction she had to go to get to Pullman.

So when she finally arrived at campus and learned that she had to share her room... well she would apologize to the receptionist later. And that guy! Who the hell did he think he was!

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Clarke sighed in relief and stepped out. The first thing she looked for when she walked down the hall was to see if there was a staircase, there was, but it was supposed only to be used in emergencies and the alarm would go off if you would open the door. 'shit' Clarke mumbled again, no today had not been a good day.

She looked at the paper in her hand, it said that her dorm was number 12-319 and that she was sharing with a girl. 'well this is gonna be fun' Clarke sighed, she looked at the door numbers, none of them had 12 before them, the 12 was only there to signal witch floor they where on, she walked past 316, 317, 318, she halted in front of her own door realizing that she had the corner room.  
Grabbing her key she fumbled with the look a few seconds before she finally had the door opened.

The room was huge, and Clarke looked at the fancy looking couch and trough the big windows that looked all over campus. In was gorgeous, al the lights illuminating the streets and buildings in the late evening sky.

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORM!' Clarke screamed and took a step backwards. A wild looking girl had jumped from the kitchen space right in front of her. The girl didn't look so big, but the baseball bat she was holding up certainly was 'IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW I'LL CALL THE POLICE! MY BROTHER MADE ME PUT THEM ON SPEAD DAILL!'

Clarke sighed annoyed, 'yeah no' she looked at the pretty brown haired girl before her 'you do understand that I opened the door with a key right?' Clarke closed the door behind her and walked past the girl to put her heavy bag on the couch, the girl still hadn't said anything and just stared at her, still holding on tight to the baseball bat and apparently trying to decide weather to call the police, hit her with the bat or actually listen to her and find out who she was. 'I'm your room mate' Clarke said and actually saw the understanding grow in the eyes of the girl 'O MY GOD' she dropped the baseball bat and started giggling ' I thought you where a burglar or something, you know since I only arrived here today as well, so I'm not quite used to all the different sound around here, and I always lived with my brother, so tonight would have been my first night ever to be in a house on my own, so I was actually really scared and then I heard somebody open the door and you just scared me you know, because I thought you wouldn't arrive until tomorrow, and my warned me so often to be careful and stuff, but now I'm actually really wondering why you arrived this late, but now that you are here I'm actually really happy because now we can start to get to know each other an become best friends!' the girl smiled at Clarke 'you know, the first thing you should know about me is that every now and than I really talk to much, my brother tells me all the time, he says that I never should become a public speaker because all the people would have died of old age before I'm done with talking, so you can just tell me to shut up, and I won't be offended. You know, otherwise I could just continue to talk on, and on, and on... please tell me to shut up now..' Clarke smiled at the girl who had turned a bit red, either for the lack of breaths she took during her rambling, or because she was a bit ashamed of her word vomit. 'shut up' the girl smiled 'thank you' Clarke looked around the room, 'so' she said 'my name is Clarke Walters, what is your name?' the girl laughed 'yes! Always nice to know your roommate's name, hay..' she held out her hand for Clarke to shake 'my name is Octavia Blake' Clarke smiled, and took the girls hand. The girl, Octavia, actually seemed nice, although very perky 'but you can just call me O, everybody already does anyway'. Clarke looked at her old watch 'it's almost eleven' she said 'how about a grand tour of the apartment, and then we can get some food, I'm starving' – 'oh no need to get something' Octavia said, 'I've got some left over's from the take out me and my brother got tonight if you wand some' Clarke sighed in relief, she really didn't want to go out tonight anymore ' yes' Clarke smiled 'keep this up and we are definitely going to be friends.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had only taken that evening for Clarke to fall – platonically- in love with Octavia, she was funny, smart, happy en really bubbly and best of all she completely lived in the moment. The next day Clarke had found a job in a local bar just off campus, called Mount Weather. Because of her working experience in Phoenix she was promoted to shift supervisor right away – the one before had graduated last semester so the bar was actually really happy with her showing up asking for a job.

She would be working every other day, and the other shift supervisor was working the day's she wasn't, except for the Saturdays when they would be working together.

It was on her second day there that she met the guy, the other shift supervisor. Her boss was in the back leaving her in charge of the bar, to test if she could handle it on her own. Luckily it was a Wednesday and most students wouldn't be arriving until Saturday, the very last weekend before semester started. So it was a quit day in the bar. She walked trough the double doors to get a new pack of napkins from the back when she heard the beer tap and turned around.  
'Excuse me' Clarke said to the boy that was hanging over the bar to fill his cup with beer 'what do think you are doing?' He just smirked at her, and she cursed in her mind, it was the annoying boy from her dorm building. 'You know princess ' he said ' I thought people as high and mighty as you wouldn't need to work with the normal people.' Clarke was shocked yet again when he called her princess, but unlike the other day, when she had been completely speechless this time she got angry, who did this guy think he was! 'Don't ever call me that again!' She spat out in his face. 'What ever you say, princess' he smirked. God, she wanted to punch the guy. Clarke looked down and saw the beer in his hands, 'you can either pay for that or give it back' she said pointing at the beer. He just laughed 'nah' he said, 'I think you will give this to me on the house.' Clarke stared at the boy in wonder, what was he trying to achieve? Clarke reached for the beer to grab it out of his hands, but he saw was se was doing and strengthened his hold on the cup. 'Since that won't be happening I guess you will give it back then' Clarke saw that he was actually enjoining the struggle over the cup. 'Really?' he asked. 'Yes' Clarke sneered, he smiled mischievously at her, 'okay' he said while letting go of the cup. Clarke who had not anticipated this move fell backwards and spilled the entire content of the cup over her shirt. 'You asshole' she cursed at him, he just laughed at her, obviously he got what he wanted. 'O god,' he hiccupped from the laughing 'you looked so stupid!'

Clarke felt her eyes well up with tears, the guy was an absolute asshole. She turned away from the guy who still hadn't stopped laughing and walked to the back of house angrily, wiping the tears out of her face. There was no way she would be crying on just her second day of work. 'Here' the boy said, apparently he had followed her 'let me help'. ' You are not allowed here, this is a private part' she said with her back still turned towards the guy. 'Nah' he said 'I'm allowed here', 'no you are not!' Clarke turned to the boy, she really needed him to leave now. 'I've got a clean shirt for you' he said obviously trying to make nice.

'Ah Bellamy', she hearted Cage say, her boss who had just walked in , 'I see you've met your new co worker' Clarke looked in shock at Cage. 'You've got to be kidding me!' Cage just chuckled at her 'what did you do with you shirt?' he asked kindly. 'Well uuh –I uuh' she stammered. 'Bob threw beer al over her' Bellamy jumped in, Cage nodded – 'we got to do something about bob' he sighed ' well Clarke, just get cleaned up and get back to work' he said his goodbye to Bellamy and walked away again.  
'so' Bellamy said, ' do you still want a clean shirt' he asked holding up an shirt in front of her face. Clarke sighed and grabbed the shirt out of his hands. 'You are still an asshole Bellamy' he smirked 'and you are still a princess, princess' they both heard the bell of the front door ringing before she could snap at him not to call her such 'I'll take this customer while you get changed' he said and walked away .

Clarke sighed and started pulling her shirt of 'oh and Clarke,' she heard Cage say, walking back in to the room 'o my god' he said and Clarke got out of the shirt as fast as possible –there was no getting back anymore – and held up the shirt in front of her frame. She stared at cage who was looking with dark eyes at her before he remembered that that was really inappropriate and covered is eyes ' I uuh' he started 'I wanted to ask if you could maybe start an hour early Saturday?' 'Yes' Clarke mumbled while trying to get into Bellamy's shirt as fast as possible 'that's fine'. Cage just nodded with is eyes still covered turned around and walked away.

When she got back to the front she saw Bellamy putting a tip in the tip bar. 'You can have that' she said 'you served him, so you can keep the tip' he smiled at her trying to stay something but for some reason the words didn't come out of his mouth. Het turned around and started to grab his stuff that he had thrown in the corner behind the bar 'nah' he said 'I'm good.' 'uh if I may ask' Clarke started 'why are you even here?' he smiled again at her while he was pulling is bag to his shoulder 'forgot my charger here, have to meet my sister, and I need to be reachable for all my girls you know – they can't be to long without me.' Clarke felt a shiver going trough her spine, what a perv – ' so you are not only an asshole, you are an gross asshole.' He smiled at her again and started walking towards the door 'well, at least we understand each other princess, can't wait to see you Saturday!' he said and opened the door 'DO NOT CALL ME PRINCESS!' she screamed to his back. He just waved to her, and walked out.

**Whoehoe – we all need to do a 5 second dance! This is chapter 2 –(or you know, 3 depends on from where you started counting.)  
So in the next chapter we are gonna meet the gang, so don't worry about being overly focused on bellarke :) whee I'm actually really happy with this chapter because I have this feeling that the story is finally really starting - all the beginnings of the story lines are there, and we get really do get to know all the characters a bit better.  
So read –if you are reading this you probably already did – and review! You will make my day if you do! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'God Bellamy' it was the first thing Octavia had said when she opened the door of her dorm 'you smell'. Bellamy grimaced, he did smell, but to be honest , it wasn't his fault that he did. The new shift supervisor at mount weather, she was, well ... he had no words to describe her. Blond. But she was also suborn, arrogant, and she acted like she was all high an mighty. He worked at mount weather, he was allowed to get a beer there. It didn't cross his mind until after she had spilled the beer all over herself, that she might not knew that he worked there. So he felt bad, and gave her his clean shirt. The one he was supposed to be wearing right now. Because this was the t-shirt he slept in last night, but because he overslept, he hadn't had the time to change. So he had just grabbed a clean one and stuffed it in his bag, figuring he would change later.

The moment she had walked in to the bar in his shirt, he completely lost his mind, freaking hell she was HOT. Yes Bellamy definitely had a thing for girls in his clothes, he didn't even try to deny that anymore. So to hide the fact that his jeans where getting tighter every second he got out of there as quickly as possible.

To clear his mind he decided to run to Octavia's instead of using his car. He would pick it up later. But it didn't matter how hard he was running, he couldn't take his mind of the enigmatic blonde. All of this, meant that his gross t-shirt smelled like sleep and sweat, witch wasn't the best combination.

'Yes' he grumbled at Octavia 'I decided to for a run.'  
'You know,' Octavia said while letting him trough the door 'there are these very smart people, and they invented these things that are called, uuh what was it again…. sports wear... so you can wear them while you go sporting ... and you can change in to your normal clothes when in the present of company, so you won't smell all over my new house...'

'Yes Octavia, I know you smart ass' he sighed en dropped on the couch 'so' he said 'how is your room mate, I still have to meet her' – and approve of her - he thought to himself.  
'NO!' Octavia said sternly 'UP NOW!'. Bellamy eyed her warily and got up of the couch.  
'What!?' he asked.  
'There is no way in hell that your sweaty ass will ruin my fancy new couch, shower first.'  
'But I just got here' Bellamy grumbled. Not wanting to go back to his own apartment  
'You can shower here, and borrow some of my clothes.' Octavia said, pointing at the bathroom door.

'Dear god,' Bellamy sighed, 'you are gonna make me wear one of your mini pink tank tops are you?'.  
Octavia laughed at his mopping face 'nah' she said 'I think you stole enough of your clothes to actually make a decent outfit for you.'  
Bellamy was shocked 'O! What else did you steal from me!'

XXXXXX

'YO BROTHER' Octavia yelled trough the bathroom door 'I put some clothes for you down on my bed when you are ready.'  
'Thanks' he shouted back.

'O and I don't know if I had mentioned this before,' Octavia continued.

Bellamy sighed under the warm water of the shower, she would keep on talking trough the door until he was al done and dressed, privacy didn't exist in Octavia's mind –by now he was used to it.

'But I invited everybody tonight for a movie night, you know, since almost everybody has arrived by now, celebrate the new year, to brag about my dorm, oh and to show of my dorm mate, who, by the way, is totally awesome.'  
'Seems like fun' Bellamy answered hoping to end this conversation until he was done.

'Oh Bellamy!' she yelled, suddenly really excited 'you are gonna love her, she is so much fun. And she is so kind, and smart. And just to warn you, I'm totally gonna set you guys up. And then you will fall madly in love, and have a beach wedding, where of course I would he maid of honor, and then you will have beautiful babies who you will all name after me of course'  
'OCTAVIA' Bellamy yelled hoping it would make her shut up. 'could you please give me a moment, I'll be done in here in a minute'  
Octavia obviously hearing his annoyed tone answered something that he didn't really hear trough the door. But he did hear her leave from the door.

He really didn't mean to snap at his sister, but she really did talk to much every now and then, especially when he was under the shower. And with his mind still at his new co worker.- Well, the timing wasn't the best to be having a conversation with his sister.

The bathroom he was in was small. Just enough room for the shower, a sink, a mirror and two shelves. One was packed with so much junk, it had to be Octavia's. Bellamy looked at the different products, barely knowing what the most where for, but he did recognize a lot of bottles that where littering on his bathroom floor only a week ago.

He looked at the other shelf witch was surprisingly empty a small bag and three bottles where standing on top of it, and surprisingly, an alarm clock. Octavia's roommate was apparently very neat and punctual, if she would want to know the time even in the shower. He liked that. Maybe Octavia was right and they would hit it off. And then he wouldn't have to think about his co-worker anymore.

'Shit' he groaned because now his mind was back at his blonde again.  
'Fuck' he cursed at himself, Clarke was definitely not his blonde. He grumbled and looked around himself once more, trying anything to get his mind of of her again, this really wasn't the time to do something...inappropriate. he was in his sisters bath room for gods sake!  
Bellamy sighed, and before he could imagine anymore things about his Princess, he turned the tab from nice and warm to stone cold.  
'FUCK!' he shouted again. NO, she definitely wasn't his Princess he thought to himself and got out of the freezing shower.

XXXXX

Octavia really didn't lie when she said that she had stolen enough of his clothes. On her bed where laying an old pair of sweatpants that he thought he lost in the move to Pullman three years ago, a boxer he didn't even realized he lost, and one of his band t shirts, the ones that she actually had gotten from him.  
'Octavia!' he shouted at her from her bedroom. He hadn't even bothered to close the door, while Octavia was preparing snacks in her kitchen.  
'What' she asked.  
'Since when are you such a kleptomaniac!?' he asked amazed while he was getting dressed.  
'What?' Octavia laughed 'didn't you always say that you did...' Octavia stopped talking when they both heard the front door being opened

'O? Are you home' a women's voice asked.  
'Haai hunny' Bellamy heard Octavia answer, he just had to put his shirt on and then he could meet this mysterious girl O liked so much.  
'My god, you got to hear about my day' the girl sighed and Bellamy heard her sitting down on the couch.  
'This awful man-boy came in to the bar, who, by the way, apparently is my new co-worker, and then he actually threw a glass of beer all over me!'  
Bellamy who was just about to enter the room stopped in tracks right away.  
'SHIT' he whispered to himself, there was no way in hell right...

'What a dick' he heard is sister answer. 'please tell me you hit the guy, like right in his face!'  
Bellamy needed this conversation to end, like right now, but then he heard his princess answer.  
'Trust me I almost did, and then...'

'God princess' he said walking in to the room 'if you wanted to touch me so bad, you just could have asked you know'. There she was, his princess looking completely shocked with fierce wide eyes at him. He smirked.  
'What are you doing here asshole' she spat out ' stalking much?'

'Yes, I couldn't get enough of you in the bar, so I decided to go to you house….'

'Hey now' Octavia came in between them 'be nice to each other.' Octavia then turned towards Clarke 'Clarke I take it you have already met my dear brother, Bellamy, who really isn't usually as much of a dick as he apparently was today. And trust me when I say I'll punish him for his behavior.' Clarke smiled at Octavia.

'And Bellamy' Octavia continued, now facing him 'meet my awesome roommate Clarke Walters, you will learn to love her, and if you don't, you will pretend to do so just for me, because I am your sister and you love me. And further, a little birdie told me that you behaved like a total dick today, so I want you to apologize, and as a punishment you will not be getting any dessert after dinner tonight'

Bellamy grumbled at Octavia 'I didn't threw beer at her, she was just clumsy enough to spill it over herself. while I was there, she just blamed it on me!'  
Octavia eyebrows shot up 'I don't care, apologize! Now! And hug it out while you are at it'  
'you know we really don't have to hug' Clarke tried, but Octavia just gave her the same look she had given Bellamy earlier.

Reluctant Clarke got off the couch and Bellamy walked towards her.  
'I'm sorry for the beer princess' he grumbled.  
'Do not call me princess' she snapped before he could awkwardly touch her to pull her into an hug.

Octavia looked happy and turned around to go back to the kitchen, and he felt Clarke trying to free herself from his grip, Bellamy smirked and put is mouth just near her ear before he would let her go 'you smell like beer, princess, how did that happen?'

Her undignified intake of breath made him laugh, she pulled herself out of his grip and hit him across his stomach. he feigned hurt so dramatically that he had to laugh even harder  
'You really are an asshole' she huffed and walked away and mumbled something incoherent.

'I'm going to take an shower O' was the last thing she said out loud before she closed the door to the bathroom behind her.

'Yo brother' Octavia yelled at him while he sat down on the couch, exactly on the spot Clarke had sat on earlier, not that he did that on purpose, no not at all.  
'You really are a asshole you know, can't you at least try to like her just for me'  
'Who says I didn't like her' Bellamy smirked at his sister who looked annoyed at him.  
'You're gonna help me or what' she said pointing at the food she was working on.  
Bellamy shrugged and got up, anything to keep his mind to what his princess was doing in the bathroom right now.

Not that the cutting of vegetables helped, or the endless babbling of Octavia, or the fact that the princess forgot to take clean clothes to the bathroom in her haste to take a shower, and now was crossing the room in nothing but a small with towel. Nope, that didn't help at al.

XXXXX

Before Clarke had finished getting dressed Bellamy heard a knocking at the door.  
'You open it ,my hands are dirty' Octavia said while holding her hands up covered in goo and trying to put them in his face.  
'Get those away from me!' he warned her and almost run towards the door.

Monty, Jasper and Miller had decided to car poll together and thus showed up all at the same time.  
'YO Bell' Miller said and went in for a bro hug.  
'No way in hell' Jasper said while he just ignored Bellamy altogether and walked in to the room 'you do know that you house has immediately been degraded to the second best house of our group'

Bellamy just smirked at Jasper and let the other to boys in to the room as well.  
'Yes, I'm sorry Bellamy' Monty agreed with Jasper, 'this is totally gunna be our new hang out spot.'  
'Well if Clarke agrees with it' Octavia giggled  
'If I agree with what ?'Clarke asked stepping out of her room, she looked freaking awesome in a small white summer dress, and a lose light grey vest over it, making it look so casual. She was the purest thing he had ever seen Bellamy thought to himself.

'O the boys like out house, because, you know, who doesn't, and they want to make it their own hang out spot' Octavia answered.  
'Hah' Clarke laughed at the boys who hadn't uttered a single word since she had entered the room 'sure, you know, at the moments that I want them gone I'll just look very mean in their direction, until the get the message and leave, you know, the way I'll be looking in Bellamy's direction all the time'

'Hey' Clarke went on, now looking at the boys 'I'm Clarke. Walters' she said.  
'Wow' Monty said staring at Clarke.  
'Yes you are Hot' Jasper went on.  
'Do you want to be our room mate?' Monty asked.  
'My god guys' Bellamy snapped annoyed 'Clarke , these morons are, Jasper, Monty and Miller' he said while pointing at the boys while introduction them.  
'Hey' Miller said indignantly 'why am I an moron! I didn't even say anything!'  
'You stared dude' Bellamy said while pushing miller.  
'Asshole' miller laughed and hit Bellamy's arm.  
'Finally' Clarke smiled ' somebody who agrees with me.

It was about an hour later before everybody had finally arrived, the living room looked suddenly small with all the people inside, Jasper, Harper, Miller and Lexa, where sitting on the couch. Lexa still scared Bellamy a bit, the kickboxing champion had once challenged him for a duel. Needles to say, Bellamy lost the match had walked around with a limp for days. On the floor where Murphy, Monty, Raven her new boyfriend Finn – who was an complete ass, but Raven seemed to be in love, Monroe and Roma. Monroe and Roma where both exes of Bellamy, but at some point they both decided to like Octavia actually better then him, and stopped sleeping with him to become friends with his sister, he didn't feel insulted, not at all. And he absolutely loved that they had both joined their group. Or so he made Octavia think.

Clarke and Octavia had both taken their pillows to sit on them while they let Bellamy play the Host. Octavia was braiding Clarkes hair in a incredibly complicated looking patter while the group was interrogating her, and happily munching on whatever food Bellamy gave to them. Clarke looked incredibly uncomfortable.

'So you are Clarke Walters, you are 20, you are an art major, and you are originally from phoenix.' Raven Stated  
Clarke actually looked a bit panicked when she answered ' yes' obviously trying to make her voice more steady than it actually was. But the rest of the group didn't seem to notice.  
'Have you traveled much? You look like you did' Jasper asked  
Clarke just nodded no and looked to the ground.  
'Sit still' Octavia said, pulling at Clarke's hair. It looked painful, but Clarke didn't seen to mind.  
'But do you want to?' Jasper pressed on 'you know, to get more inspiration for your art?'  
'I uuh , no, I mean I can't' Clarke stammered 'I can't fly, I can't, I'm really claustrophobic, can't do trains either, so you know, that keeps me from going to far.'  
'So how are you planning on seeing your parents during the holidays? I mean doesn't it take like, days to drive from here to Phoenix?' Finn asked  
'Yes' Clarke said, sorrow filling her voice making a chill creep up to Bellamy's back.  
'It takes about 3 days, if you don't drive in the night, but my parents are both dead, so you know, no reason for me to go back there.'  
Finn nodded ' no siblings either? He pressed on  
'No' Clarke actually looked small under the questioning eyes of the group.

Bellamy secretly really wanted to hear her story as well, but he saw that she really didn't want to share it.  
'How about friends, if you have lived there you entire life you must have some friends you would want to keep in contact with ' Finn went on.

Finn was annoying the hell out of Bellamy by setting his princess on the spotlight like this, he had lost is parents as well, and he wouldn't want to talk about it either with a group of practically strangers. But raven's lover boy didn't seem to understand. It looked like he had about as much respect for privacy as Octavia did. If not even less.

'Fuck Finn' he sighted out loud.  
Suddenly everybody was looking at him. Shit. More importantly, he saw Clarke looking at him with so much hope for a change of subject. He needed to do something.  
'I was Bored with the interview' Bellamy said 'Princess over here really isn't that interesting, has somebody already decided on a movie?'  
'YES, Finally' Murphy jumped up, 'we are gonna watch the Lego movie, it is totally awesome'  
Immediately Monroe and Roma started humming the 'Everything is awesome' tune, making fun of Murphy. Laughing the entire group joined it. And it didn't take long before Jasper jumped on the couch and started serenading the song on the top of his lungs towards Octavia.  
Bellamy looked at Clarke, she was staring at him, and when she saw him looking she silently thanked him with her eyes, he just nodded, and walked away to grab a beer from the fridge.

**My god, this chapter has become way to long, but you know, I was really in the zone writing it :) I thought about breaking it up in two chapters, but I really like alternating the pov between Clarke and Bellamy every chapter. So is was like, nah! This is just going to be a really big one, love it, hate it, whatever :p It also has a bit less of the gang than I originally intended, but you know, movie night is like a weekly thing? Monthly? Whenever I decide that they have time? Anyway you get the point, they will have a few more.**** So you'll meet the rest of the gang a bit better later on.**

**On another note: on my last chapter there where a few reviewers who pointed me on my mistakes, and I just wanted to say: THANK YOU! It's really helpful and I hope that this chapter shows that I really listen to what you guys say!**

**Soo read, (what you probably already did at this point) and review! And you will make my day!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BANG!

A loud noise came from the kitchen. Followed up by some cursing noises and then another loud bang.  
Clarke grumbled at the noise and turned around in her bed. She pulled the pillow over her head trying to block the noise out.  
Sleep was something absolutely holy, a precious gift from the gods that was hard to come by.  
Clarke liked Octavia, she truly did. Octavia was fun, and nice and she didn't ask to many questions. Mostly because usually she was the one doing all the talking.  
But if she was going the keep making this much noise in the morning, well... Clarke decided that they wouldn't be able to keep her responsible for her actions in court.  
The jury would probable root for her.

When a third loud crash came from the kitchen Clarke was done with it. She pulled her covers away and hissed at the cold air hitting her body. Cursing she got up and heard another noise from the kitchen.  
What the hell was Octavia thinking! What was she doing? Using a blender? Fuck. Clarke opened her door and stomped into the living room.

'My god O what the hell are you doing !?' Clarke said while letting out a very unattractive yawn.  
'Why the fuck are you making so much noise? – You know when people are still sleeping. What time is in anyway. My god are you nuts.'

It was an unfamiliar snickering that made Clarke look from the clock to Octavia.  
Who wasn't Octavia.

'Wow, aren't you a ray of sunshine in the morning princess' Bellamy looked at Clarke and obviously checked her out. – 'Like you PJ's' he snickered again and went back to the mess he was making in the kitchen.

Clarke looked at herself.

Well this sucked.

She was wearing a pink hallo kitty sweat shirt and her cupcake panties.  
Deciding to pretend that she didn't care she walked towards the kitchen 'What are you still doing here Bellamy, don't you have your own house, one where you are free to entertain al of your ladies?' Clarke grumbled making air gestures at the word ladies.

Bellamy just smiled at her for a second before he answered. 'Jealous much?' he was challenging her.

'Uhmn well, you know, no' Clarke didn't think he could be more cocky when he was looking at her like that, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

But for some reason she felt utterly naked, like he could see right trough her. She shuddered at the thought.

'What are you doing here Bellamy' she repeated herself. God she needed coffee.  
'O didn't let me go home last night, said I was way to pissed to drive, so when I told her that I left my car at work yesterday, so she wouldn't have to worry about me driving, she actually locked the door so I couldn't get out. Suddenly went all mom mode and shit on me, I don't know where she got that from' Bellamy answered while cutting a few bananas and putting them in the blender.  
Now it was Clarke who was snickering, from al the story's Octavia had told her about her brother, Clarke knew exactly where Octavia got her protectiveness from.

'So why didn't you get one of the others to get you a lift?' Clarke asked while looking for her jar of instant coffee.  
The gang had decided, to watch another movie after the Lego one, but since Clarke could barley stay awake during the fist one, she decided to skip that one an went to bed early.

'They had left already' Bellamy answered with a spoon in his mouth.  
Clarke looked up to him with an eyebrow raised 'What the fuck are you making?' she grumbled, because for some reason her coffee had disappeared.  
Before he answered he pushed the on button on the blender again.

'COULD YOU CUT IT OUT WITH THE FUCKING NOISE!' Clarke yelled over the awful sound that the blender was making.  
The person who invented Blenders obviously never thought about how some idiots would use them to make god know what this early in the morning.

'You are without a doubt the most cheerful morning person I have ever met' Bellamy smiled at her and started to pour his concoction in three different cups.  
'It's a Banana – honey – oatmeal and coffee smoothie, because for some weird reason that was all you girls had lying around' he said while handing her one of the cups.  
'You know those are al perfectly great ingredients for just a normal breakfast. Wait' Clarke stopped talking and looked up at Bellamy. 'Did you use my coffee?'

Bellamy looked around and grabbed a empty pot 'You mean this instant shit?' yeah I had to use all of it, the garbage has no flavor what so ever.'  
Clarke raised on eyebrow and tried to give him the worst possible death stare 'You finished my coffee?'

'Good morning folks' Octavia walked in to the room fully dressed and looking like she walked stair out of a catalogue.  
Clarke Sighed. Shit. The Blakes where morning people.  
'Oh you made a smoothie' Octavia smiled and grabbed a glass of the counter.  
'I missed this since I stopped living with you.' Octavia stopped talking for a second to take a sip and then sigh 'yup, this is why I like you brother.'

She smiled at him and started walking towards couch an plopped down 'You know I haven't made smoothies here yet, because I know Clarke isn't really a morning person. I usually stay quiet until she had her coffee, otherwise she is like, really mean, and by that time I've already just made myself a bowl of cereal'  
Bellamy looked at Clarke 'you're being mean to my sister princess?' he asked.  
'no no no not at all' Octavia intervened before Clarke could answer 'Its just, well she doesn't look really uhm, approachable, like she is looking right now.'  
'Yes,' Clarke sighed and slouched down on the couch next to Octavia, 'because mister-lets-see-how-much-noise-it-takes-to-bring-down-the-roof-as-early-as-freacking-possible-in-the-mornig decided to use up all my coffee.'

Octavia laughed at her and then turned towards her brother 'Do you have a death wish or something?'  
Bellamy just stuck his tongue out at Octavia and went to sit on her other side of the couch.  
'You should try his smoothie though,' Octavia tried turning back to Clarke 'you'll might have few less killing urges towards him, it is really good.'

Bellamy picked up the remote and started flipping trough the television channels until he found one that was broadcasting the news.  
Clarke started sipping at her drink, and she had to give it to Octavia, it was really good, - not as good as her coffee, but is was good.

'_Good morning Washington_' the newsreader said. '_It is right now 9 am on a beautiful Friday morning_,'

Clarke zoned out while the man was informing her about all the different news items of the day. She never really had been in to politics, and that was usually one of the favorite subjects of the news.

There had been way to many fancy diners in her youth, where she had to dress up to the max and then just sit still and be pretty while all the grown up where talking about the most boring subjects known to man. Including politics.

'_Obama calls on Congress to grant him 'fast track' trade authority_' the man stared speaking '_With congressional negotiators nearing a deal to speed approval of trade agreements, President Obama called on lawmakers yesterday to complete the legislation that is opp..._'

Clarke didn't even try to pretend to listen, she had finished her delicious morning smoothie and sat curled up against Octavia on the couch, she turned her neck to see if there was more of the smoothie left so she could have more.

Sadly for her the blender was empty. Maybe she could scrape out the sides. Nope. She couldn't do that in front of the Blakes, could she?

Bellamy saw her looking and smirked at her. It seemed like he knew she was thinking. Annoyed she slumped down against Octavia's shoulder. Staring of into space while the Blakes where watching the news.

Life was probable at good as it was going to get Clarke thought.

Sitting the way she was, and looking the way she did – still in her hallo kitty and cupcake outfit, she hadn't expected that she could ever let her guard down enough to behave like this.

She trusted Octavia, and for some reason, she trusted Bellamy as well.

She had this feeling like he would always be an asshole – one that spilled beer on her and finished her coffee, but he would protect her as well, if only to please his sister by doing so.

Their friends had been a lot of fun yesterday, but they had been very curious to who she was, and where she came from. And weren't ashamed to ask.

They wanted answers from her that she didn't have. When suddenly Bellamy jumped in and saved her from the questions . he pretended to be a dick about it, but she was sure he did it for her.

Clarke sighed contentedly, maybe this could become her home, a real home this time, not just a tiny space where you sleep.

'_There has been a new development in the Abby Griffin case_' Clarke looked at the TV screen where a picture of Abby griffin was showing.

_'the accused murder Mrs. Griffin was transferred from her prison in West Virginia to one here in Washington. Mrs. Griffin who had been searching for her daughter for the past 3 year, ever since the girl disappeared from her mothers radar . has had it confirmed from reliable sources that miss Clarke Griffin would be living here in Washington_.'

The screen changed from the news reader to and mousy looking man with the name 'Lawyer Sinclair'

'_This has all been such a trying time for Mrs. Griffin, but she has been staying positive, like the wonderful Woman we all know her to be. Her daughter, Clarke, is the key witness in this case, and she in to only one that can get het mother free again. Mrs. Griffin hopes that now that she is possibly closer to her daughter they can try to reconnect._'

The screen changed again. This time the major or Washington DC came in to few. The name on the screen telling them it was Theolonius Jaha.

'_Of course I hate to see my dear friend to go trough such terrible times. The problem is that miss Griffin did gave a statement, telling us the whole story about how her father had gone crazy and tried to shot them all before finally killing himself. We had it on paper and were about to get Abby out, but then the police building, inclusive the statement burnt to the ground. Nothing to be recovered. I pray every night for the brave police men who died in that fire. Just like I pray for Abby to find Clarke if only so they can be a family again. I Theolonius Jaha fully support Abby Griffin, I know she is innocent. And I want to thank all the people who are have been so kind in supporting the Griffin case._'

The newsreader came back in to view.

'_miss Clarke Griffins lawyer has been in contact as well, saying that the daughter does not wish to be found, and that she doesn't what to have anything to do with Mrs. Griffin. Therefore Ms. Griffin is using her right as a witness to remain anonymous._'

The Newsreader coughed discreetly and continued '_Going on with the weather, Joe, can you tell us if we need to bring an umbrella today?_'

'Shit' Octavia murmured.  
'Who would do that to their mother' she sighed 'I would do anything to be with my mum again, and this girl is just letting her mother rot in prison'

Clarke got up and started to gather the empty cups to bring them to the kitchen.

'I don't know O' Bellamy sighed 'I've been following this case for some time now, and there seems to be so much more going on than the news is telling us.'  
Octavia, who had snuggled against Bellamy looked up so she could see his face 'Like what?' she asked.  
'Well firstly, the reports say that the father shot at the mother who fell down to pretend she was hit, and then he would have shot at the daughter, who did get hit – which is also reportedly the reason that the daughter doesn't want anymore contact with the mother – because she had been abused by her father for years and years and het mother was always to busy working to see, or do something about it. And that that even witch death so nearby, her mother let the daughter get shot.'

'Yes,' Octavia answered 'but if she hadn't they might both have been dead now.'  
'Yes,' Bellamy shot back 'but that is besides the point. The point is, that after the father shot himself, the mother rushed the daughter at the hospital, and saving her live while doing so. So in the hospital the mother was arrested and the daughter treaded for her injuries.'  
'So ?' Octavia asked  
'So why isn't there any documentation from the hospital about Ms. Griffin.'

Bellamy looked at Clarke, who was cleaning up his mess in the kitchen and then back at Octavia.

'Why did the Griffin house burn to the ground 2 days after the incident? - Why did the police station burn down? – Why is there absolutely nothing to be found about Clare Griffin? I tried to Google her once, nothing but the articles about her mother where she was mentioned in. No picture, no school, no nada. –Literally everything about the girl has disappeared'  
'Yeah, but isn't that because she doesn't want to be found?' Octavia asked.  
'Maybe,' Bellamy said 'but when your name is out there like hers is, it is hard to stay hidden for long.'

Octavia looked at Clarke who was done with the dishes.

'What do you think Clarke?' She asked 'Don't you think it is creepy that you share the first name? Not many girls are named Clarke.'  
Clarke looked at Octavia 'I don't'.  
Bellamy looked around in interest and stared at Clarke 'What makes you say that princess'  
'Do not call me princess Bellamy, I won't ask nicely next time' she spit back glaring at him.

'Woah easy there pri... Clarke' Bellamy looked shocked at her outburst.  
'The reason nobody can find her is because she obviously changed her name. Meaning that we don't share the first name anymore. I'm going the take a shower.'

Clarke needed to be alone right now, she needed to breathe, and she needed to go to her happy place, no first she needed to breathe, breathe, breathe.

But she couldn't.

Opening the water of the shower so the Blakes couldn't hear her, and hoping that the steam would help her breathe.

She went to sit down against the cold bathroom wall, hugging her knees tightly and trying to find her save place.

Breathe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavia had decided, since Clarke didn't have to work until 1 o'clock the next morning that thy would go out that evening.  
Clarke who really could use a drink, happily agreed with her.  
So after getting Bellamy out of the house they had spent their day like any twenty year old girls should be doing, they went shopping.  
Because Octavia apparently had no clothes what so ever. Or so she said.

The day had flown by and before she knew it Clarke was talking to Murphy in a bar Called 'the drop ship'.  
The entire group had shown up, everybody talking dancing and having fun with each other.  
Murphy was a nice enough guy, he was funny and he seemed like he was loyal as well.  
He wasn't on his second drink when he started telling her that , yes, he was loyal, but sometimes really naive as well.

How he had put his faith in a leader of some gang. It had ended very badly and Murphy had spent a year in juvie, after that he had become an outcast. Nobody wanted to be seen with the criminal. He was starting to get back on the wrong path until he met Bellamy, who apparently changed his life for him when he included him in his friend group.  
Lightweight, Clarke thought. She would never spill her life story that easily .

'Wanna dance?' Murphy asked when he saw that Clarke wasn't inserted in his life story anymore.  
'Yeah sure' she said an grabbed his hand. Clarke looked around to look around for Octavia.

She was dancing with a big and tall looking dark guy, who seemed to be addicted on steroids.

And a whole lot more by the look in his eyes. The guy was as high as a kite. But Octavia didn't seem to mind.

Pushing her way to the people she tried to find a spot where she and Murphy could dance. The dance floor was crowded, but is wasn't to bad.

Clarke started dancing happily alongside Murphy. Using her slight buzz and the loud bass of the music flood trough her body. Losing herself in the movements until she could forget about her morning.  
She needed to forget.  
Clarke didn't know how long she had been dancing for, the songs had smoothed together after a while.  
She had danced wit Murphy, then Raven had cut in. Japer and Monty had joined in as well after a while, but no she was dancing with Murphy again.  
He actually was quite a good dancer.  
When Clarke looked up to the crowd in the club it had gotten much more busy without her knowing, and suddenly she felt trapped.

'I'm going to get some air' she said to Murphy, who smelled like beer and sweat.  
Everything smelled like beer and sweat.  
'Yeah, see you in a bit' he answered and turned around to Roma who had been dancing near them as well.

Clarke tried to push her way trough the mob of people, but because of the amount of people crammed in the little space, it was hard to get in between them.  
The longer it took for Clarke to get out, the worse her fear became.  
She needed to get out. Now.  
But the people wouldn't budge and mostly didn't even notice she wanted to get trough.  
Breathe Clarke, Breathe. She tried to remember herself. She couldn't get in to a claustrophobic fear attack right now.  
Not in the middle of a club. It wouldn't make anything any better.

But is was already to late, she had trouble breathing and the edges of her vision started to blur.  
Desperately she tried to push another body out of her way to get out.  
But it didn't help. The moment the guy stepped aside, anther body filled up the space just as quickly.  
Clarke felt the tears rolling over her cheeks and her breathing was getting worse.  
How had such a nice evening turned in such a terrible one this quickly?

Breathe, Breathe, Breathe.

She couldn't and she felt herself getting weak in the knees. She was going to faint.  
A strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.  
He started dragging her towards the exit pushing their way trough the people.  
When she finally felt the cold evening air it her face she felt the relief washing over her.  
Breathe she reminded herself. Something that got easier every breath she took.

'Are you okay?' a deep voice asked her. Clarke looked up. Bellamy was standing right beside her, still holding her arm.  
'Yeah' she panted quietly 'I didn't realize it had gotten this busy.'  
'A busy club is no need to panic princess' he grumbled at her, but the look in his eyes told her that he was worried about her.

Trying to shake his arm of she glared at him 'I'm claustrophobic asshole.'

'When you are claustrophobic it's a really dumb idea to go in to a crowded club Clarke, did you mom never thought you that?' Bellamy said while putting his hands in his pockets.  
'No Bellamy.' Clarke spit at him 'my mother was already dead before I got claustrophobic.'  
Well at least he had the decency to look ashamed of his last remark.

'I'm going home Bellamy.' Clarke said 'Can you tell that to O, so she doesn't have to worry about me.'  
He nodded 'You need a ride?'  
'No.' Clarke answered 'I need the air, and besides, I wouldn't want to sit in a car with you'  
'Sure thing princess' Bellamy looked with distain at her and then turned around to go back in to the club.

Breathe Clarke, Breathe.

**Yup, so apparently every chapter is going to get longer and longer :P nah, I actually try to get them at least 2000 word, but for some reason they I'm never done writing with what I intended to write, so I end up making them much longer.****  
I've noticed that I find Clarke much harder to write. Partly because I don't want to spoil to much of the plot. And partly because in my mind she has closed herself of to the world, making her closed of to herself as well. **

**Next chapter is going to be Bellamy again :)oh and college is finally starting :)**

**So read! And review! And you will make my day.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bellamy looked at his schedule. For some reason his Law case study's class was together with the criminology class. That was weird. shrugging he tightened his grip in his backpack and walked towards the school building.

Severely debating with himself to stop and get a cup of coffee somewhere. The person who thought it was funny to schedule a class at eight thirty in the morning on the first Monday of the year really was a dick.

Sadly for him getting a cup of coffee meant he would be late to class. Something he really hated.

The lecture hall was still quite empty. Bellamy figured that most students where lazy enough to skip the first class. He found a seat in the back of the room and started playing games on his phone since he had still a few minutes to spare. Slowly the room filled up a bit more.

'Yo dude.' Bellamy looked up and saw Miller taking the seat next to him.  
'Why?' was all miller said while getting shit out of his back.  
'Why what?' Bellamy looked at miller, he would be getting all his pen and paper out before the lecture started, the guy was such an nerd.

'Why do we have case study together, and why this early in the morning.'  
Bellamy shrugged 'Because WSU wants to have us dead, or as they put it 'They want to prepare us for they real world.''

Miller laughed at the stupid voice Bellamy was making 'Okay that does answer the question of why this early, but why are law and criminology together? We never have any of the same classes.'

Bellamy raised one eyebrow 'You don't wanna be in the same class as me?'  
'No man,' Miller shrugged 'I never told you this, but you smell, and now I have to sit next to you.'  
They both laughed until Bellamy hit Miller on the arm 'AU' he wined but started laughing again.

'Good morning,' Bellamy looked up and saw that Dr. Tsing had walked in to the room 'What a bunch off happy faces I see before me' she smiled.

'My name is Dr. Tsing for those who haven't met my yet.'

Bellamy already knew the woman. She had been his professor last year as well. She wasn't nice, she pretended to be, but she was full of sarcastic remarks and fake niceness. And her exams where absolutely terrible. Bellamy really suspected that she actually wanted the students to fail.

'So,' Dr. Tsing continued 'since we have a full program this semester we are going to start right away. Who of you actually followed the news this summer?' A few hands raised up, Although nobody was enthusiastically answering her question.

'Good, good.' Dr. Tsing murmured 'So I see I have at least some capable students.' Bellamy sighed, and heard Miller do the same beside him. They had both followed the news. Like they had done since they started college, just because they didn't feel like raising their hand did not mean they where incapable.

'So I trust that you are at least a bit familiar with the Griffin case?' Tsing asked.

This actually made Bellamy sit up in his chair. He had done research about the Griffin case, but had come up empty. And was left with even more questions. A murmur spread though the class, obviously more students where getting excited.

'Good, good.' Tsing murmured again. 'Well the lawyer of Mrs. Griffin has been in contact with the school. He wants you students to help him win this case.' An even more excited murmur went trough the class.

'Meaning that this will be the project for this semester for Case studies' Tsing continued. 'You will work in pairs of two, and one group of three since we are with an uneven number. One law, and one Criminology. You may either choose your own partner, or I will pair you up, the decision is yours'

Miller held his fist in front of Bellamy, witch Bellamy touched with his own. This actually was a really exciting assignment. And he could do it with Miller witch was super relaxed.

'Yes miss. Emori' Tsing said to the girl who had raised her hand  
'Why do we have to do this with crim?' the girl asked with an obvious distain in her voice.  
'That is a good question,' Tsing looked up in the class. 'I hope that you all are smart enough to realize that the news isn't telling all there is to know about the case. Although I doubt many of you have.

There has been a big investigation going on about Mr. Griffin. Recently it has been suspected that he was involved in a lot of shady and corrupt businesses. Therefore we have decided that criminology was perfect for this case ass well.'

Bellamy shifted in his seat. This was news to him. But it really made the whole story a lot more plausible. The mobster Father, hitting his daughter in to all the corners of the room. The mother who couldn't protect. The father who lost and started shooting at his family. And the reason why all the documents has disappeared was because the fathers mob had probably cleaned it all up.

Suddenly Bellamy felt the anger rise up in his stomach. The poor daughter. Who really was the innocent in this story. The one who never choice for any of it, and got stuck in the middle.

The picture of the cowardly father hitting his own daughter stuck in his mind. And for some reason he couldn't shake it of. Or keep calm. He actually wanted to hurt the father, even though he knew that the man was already dead.

'I would like to introduce lawyer Sinclair' Dr. Tsing said, getting Bellamy's attention again.  
The Small mousy man he had seen earlier on the news shuffled into the class room. Another murmur went trough the class as more students seemed to recognize him.

'Aghum' rasped the man uncomfortable, he was trying to get the class to quit down again. ' Hello,' he said. 'my name is Edmund Sinclair, but you may call me Sinclair.'

The man started telling the class about his education and the multiple cases he had been involved with and the ones he had actually won. He was going on and on about it. The man was obviously trying to impress the class, but when Bellamy looked around him, the entire class looked bored out of their minds, and nobody seemed to care.

Except Miller who was studiously taking notes, and writhing along with what the man said. Bellamy snorted, the nerd.

'So that brings me back to the Griffins' Sinclair finally said.  
'Everyday the case seems to get more and more complicated. The Criminal antics of Mr. Griffin, that he had keeps so well secret for so many years seems to deeper than we could have ever thought of. It goes from mayor drugs trade, human trade and intense corruption. He even seemed to have bought the election of Mayor Jaha.

The major had no knowledge of this what so ever of course. And he was deeply shocked when we told him this. The kind mayor even offered to step down and have new elections. But we decided since the mayor was doing such a great job that that wasn't necessary.'

Sinclair looked nervously in to the room 'I hope that you students do realize that this is highly classified knowledge, and that you are not allowed to share this with anybody.'

The girl, Emori raised her hand again 'Why did Mr. Griffin bought the elections if Major Jaha had nothing to do with it?' she asked before Sinclair could say anything.

'Yes.' Sinclair said 'That's a question we don't have an answer for yet. We do know that before the incident, the Griffin's and the Jaha's where great friends. We suspect that Mr. Griffin did it just to do a nice thing for a friend'

Bellamy snorted  
'Hey' he nudged Miller with is elbow 'if you ever expect anything nice from me, don't expect anything more than a pencil case – and a used one'

'Ughm I have had a dossier made, that will contain a lot of very important information. Lottie will.. or ughm Dr. Tsing will distribute one to every one at the end of the class. Read it carefully.

What we want form you is to make your own dossier about the case, go and look for options, answers that we don't have yet. Help us find Ms Clarke Griffin. Do research, where could the girl possibly have gone. We need to find her. Her statement will be the final peace of evidence to get Abby out of prison. And maybe the girl can even help us identify some of the mobsters that her father worked with.'

'Thank you Edmund.' Dr. Tsing said 'If you want to choose your own partner you will have to come and see right after this class. And the documents are on the table on your way out' she said to the class.

The class rose up and started to walk out of the lecture hall.  
'I'll go and get us teamed up' miller said and walked towards the front of the class where Dr. Tsing was.

XXXXXXXXXX

'you want to grab a coffee?' Bellamy asked miller as they walked out of the lecture hall.  
'yes please, I wanted to get one this morning but I woke of way to late' Miller said  
Bellamy smiled 'yeah, I know the feeling man.'

'you know what I don't get?' Miller said after a minute of comfortable silence.

'If everybody is so sure that Abby is innocent, why is she still in prison, I mean, why did she even got arrested in the first place?'

Bellamy just shrugged. 'I think there is this one statement of a neighbor, who said she saw it all happening, and that Abby run in with her car into the car where the father and daughter where sitting in, and that when the father came out first she started shooting at him, and that when the daughter came out, Abby shot her as well.

Apparently the two women never got along and this was the way of that neighbor to take revenge or something. But since this actually is the only statement there is, and nobody has given any evidence that what this neighbor said is false, so with no evidence against it, they can not do anything but keep Abby locked up.'

'Ah that's harsh' Miller said.  
Bellamy shrugged again 'Although I really do feel for the daughter, I get it, het childhood must have been horrible, I really blame her for not standing up for her Mother. She should be there, now is the moment to finally get a peaceful life without the fear of the father, and she just abandons her mother.'

When they reached the coffee house they both order a black coffee and sat down at one of the tables.  
'So,' Miller said 'on an whole other subject.' he smiled at Bellamy 'How did Saturday went working with your princess?'

Bellamy who had just taken a sip of his coffee started coughing as he tried to get the coffee down trough his throat.

'Excuse me!? Since when is Clarke my princess?' he coughed. Miller just sat there laughing at Bellamy's response.  
'Dude, you should have seen your face!' he laughed

'You mumbled it when you where way to pissed during the movie night, no worries, I don't think anybody but me heard it'

'Awesome.' Bellamy mumbled 'Work was fine, it was busy with everybody coming back for the start of semester, so Cage was there as well.'

he had actually avoided Clarke as much a possible. He would never admit to it, but she had actually hurt him when she said she would never get in to a car with him.

Eventually he had gotten over himself when she hade suddenly smiled at him, it happened when he had grabbed the heavy crate of empty bottles out of her hands and took it to the back, so she wouldn't have to.

That one smile had been enough to keep him up all night thinking about his Princess.

Miller didn't answer but seemed to be thinking intensely about something. Bellamy just raised an eyebrow to question miller about what he wanted to say.

'Do you trust her' Miller Suddenly asked after a minute.  
Bellamy was startled by this question 'Why do you ask?'  
Miller looked troubled again 'I think she is lying'

Bellamy sat up in his chair and looked intensely at Miller. It didn't matter how gorgeous, intelligent or cute she was, if she was a possible danger for his sister, he would fight her with every breath he had. 'About what?' he asked.

'Do you remember when she introduced herself?'  
'yes I do Miller, get to the point'  
Miller seemed annoyed at Bellamy's sudden shortness with him 'She hesitated when she said her name.'

'She what?' Bellamy asked  
'She said something like; 'Hey my name is Clarke... Walters.' There was a definite pause between her fist and last name.'

'So' Bellamy asked again this time a lot less worried.  
'So people don't have to think about their name. I think she is lying about it.' Miller said.  
'Well I think you are full of shit, why would she lie about it?' Bellamy asked.

'Dude, I'm studying criminology, I actually get trained to notice when people are lying, I'm not full of shit. Ass'  
Bellamy laughed 'Yeah man, you are being trained, as in, you are not even close to know everything there is to know about being a lie detector.'

'Aah fuck of!' Miller said laughing as well 'You are such an asshole, I completely agree with Clarke on that point!'

'I'll pay attention to it next time' Bellamy promised, not that he was worried about it, but just to humor his friend.  
'Are you done with your coffee?' Miller asked 'I got a class in 10.'  
'Nah' Bellamy answered ' I don't got one till 1, you can go, I'll just start with reading the dossier'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The first week of the semester had flown by. Octavia was already completely stressed out about the amounts of reading she had to do for her philosophy classes. And didn't stop complaining to Bellamy about it.

Although he had spent pretty much every minute he wasn't in class, sleeping at his own apartment or working in Octavia's dorm he had barely seen his Princess al week.  
She was on shift the nights he wasn't- which wasn't in his favor for seeing her.

He had seen her on the Thursday night when he went by after his shift at the café. Using the excuse that he had left his charger at their place. He hadn't, he had just wanted to see her.

Clarke and Octavia had both been sitting at the couch in a dark room watching Pocahontas. Octavia had hissed annoyed at him to be quiet when he walked in. Clarke had just looked in his direction for a second and then back at the television.  
Bellamy had walked to the couch and slouched down besides where Clarke sat all curled up. – Because that was the only free space, not because he really, really wanted to.  
When he felt her cold feet prodding against him after a while he grabbed them and hold them between his hands to warm them up. Sadly for him she didn't notice, because when he had looked at her to see her response he saw that she had fallen asleep against Octavia's shoulder, and probable didn't even touch him with her feet on purpose.

But right now Bellamy was standing in the café and he was completely annoyed at her. was the second Saturday that they where working together and it had been a busy day, students wanted to celebrate that they had survives the first week, and a lot of alcohol companied that celebration. He had expected that, students always celebrated everything they could celebrate.

What he didn't expect was that Clarke had changed everything at the bar. She had changed the way the alcohol bottles where placed, how all the cups should be piled up, where freaking everything was. He couldn't find shit.  
'Because this way it's much more efficient' was her answer when corned her about it.

The problem was that Cage completely agreed with the princess, making his blood boil. Their old way worked perfectly fine as well. Just because Cage was probably in love with the girl she got to make all the decisions – not that he couldn't understand where Cage got those feelings from.

God she pissed him off.

'Cage has left' Clarke said coming in from the back, she was holding a spray and a towel to start clean the tables. 'He said you can throw out Billy so we can close up.'

Bellamy grumbled an okay at her and went to old drunk trucker who was the only one still sitting at the café.

'Yo man' he said, The guy looked up and smiled 'goowd morwning bwellwmy' barely understanding the drunken man Bellamy smiled at him anyway. When not to drunk, Billy was quite funny.

'Youw wanna close uwp' Billy slurred and then started laughing ' owr youw just wanna bew with youw giwlfwiend?'

Bellamy raised his eyebrow, 'my girlfriend?' he asked.  
'Jeawh!' Billy laughed ' Thwe pwetty bwonde that makes weally goowd drinks.'

Shit. Even a drunk was calling him out on it now.

'No Bill' Bellamy said, not even tying to explain that Clarke wasn't his girlfriend – even if he would really like her to be – because Billy wouldn't remember in the morning.

The moment Bellamy had pushed Billy out of the door and had locked it he sighed. He was so done with this day.

'Hey Clarke' he shouted trough the empty room.

Shoving one hand trough his hair Bellamy walked towards the back hoping she would be there. He needed to see just one smile. One smile, and he would be able to go on and finish the day.

Bellamy pushed the door open, heard a loud bang and then a lot of cursing. Clarke was looking a big pitcher that apparently had been filled with steaming hot water. Water that was partly spilled al over the floor, and partly spilled over the shirt she was wearing.

It took Clarke a second, but suddenly she started cursing and hissing in pain. The moment Bellamy wanted to ask her what was wrong she peeled of her shirt and threw it at the ground like it was on fire.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' she spat out. 'Are you actually going to spill shit over me every time we work?'

Bellamy gulped, not because of Clarke's anger, but because she was standing in front of him in just a small black bra. - nope this didn't help as well

Trying to regain his power of speech he looked away and at her face – not that that particularly helped she was gorgeous when she was angry – 'Do you actually expect me to see you trough a solid door? Who do you think I am? Batman?' he said trying to sound more steady than he actually was.

Clarke huffed putting her hands at her sides in such a way he just had to look at her semi nakedness in front of him.

'You wish you could be batman!- My god I think I'm going to get an extra pair of clothes here for the next time you decide to..'

'Clarke?' Bellamy spoke in such a quiet way that Clarke stopped her raging at Bellamy and actually looked at him.

The moment Bellamy saw that Clarke noticed him looking at her mid section she tried to cover herself with her arms.

'Clarke, how did you get those scars? Bellamy had seen her stomach before she had tried to cover it.

An Angry red line, with a line of small dots on either side of it covered her left side and a big, almost spider web looking scar sat in the right side of het lower stomach.

The both looked terrifying. Like she was the cut of pirate that had fought one to many battles.

'I fell out of a tree when I was a kid.' she answered. But this time Bellamy noticed it, the flinch of – what was it? Pain? Regret? – in her face when she told the lie. Her hesitation, the same hesitation when she said her name.

The girl was lying.

'You can close up.' Clarke said picking up her shirt and putting it back on. Apparently the hot water she had spilled it with had cooled down enough.

'I'm going home to get changed.'

The minute his princess had walked out of the door Bellamy started cursing at himself. He knew that Clarke was lying, he just didn't know what about. But he also knew that this was going to drive him insane. He needed to know. Not just protect Octavia from possible danger and hurt –although he did keep telling himself that that was the only reason – but also to maybe help and support his princess. Thinking about how much pain those scars must have caused her. It made his stomach clench together in worry.

**Hello nice people of the internet. …..**

**I actually don't have a lot to say today …..**

**Uuuh wel only the usual, you know, read and review :) and you will make my day!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Octavia?' Clarke had woken up from a fitful sleep. Filled with the memories she so desperately wanted to forget. Sadly for her, every time even the slightest connection to her past came up during the day, she would dream about it. She would dream about her Mother. About the night she became an orphan. Every tiny detail was burned into her mind. every time she went to sleep, she was forced to relive that fateful night.

'O?' Clarke opened the door of Octavia's room and saw that her bed hadn't been slept in. Grumbling Clarke went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for herself.

She was starting to get worried about an half hour later when she started thinking about where Octavia might be. It wasn't like her to just disappear. And in was Sunday, meaning that they both didn't have to be anywhere.

When Octavia didn't pick up the fourth time Clarke tried to call her, Clarke started to panic. Directly Fearing the most terrible scenarios she could think of.  
Clarke got even more frustrated when she saw that she didn't even have Bellamy's number in her phone. So she couldn't ask him if Octavia stayed the night at his apartment.

She did have Murphy's number tough, so she decided to call him.

'What up?' Was the first thing Murphy said when he picked up his phone after the second ring.  
'John hey, it's Clarke. I hope I didn't wake you?'  
'No, no, I have to work in a few so I was about to take a shower' Murphy answered.  
'Oh, okay good..'  
'Hey Clarke, not that I don't like talking to you, but is there a reason you called?'  
'Oh yes, there is, I uuh, I need Bellamy's number, and I was wondering if you have it? – I uuh, I need to call him about... work' Clarke decided not to tell him about Octavia's status as MIA, incase there was nothing going on.  
'yeah I do, wait gimme a sec' Murphy answered. 'I'll send it to you in a app, it's easier that way'  
'Okay that 's great John, thank you.'  
'Yeah, yeah no probs, hey I'll see you tonight okay?' Murphy said.  
'Tonight?' Clarke wasn't aware that they had any plans.  
'Yeah O wants to do movie night...you should really start reading the group app.'

Clarke heard Murphy sigh addible 'Shit I have like four minutes to shower, I gotta go, By blondie'

A minute after Murphy had hung up Clarke got the message with Bellamy's number. She sighed, not really excited to call him after last night.

'You are calling me awake with an unknown number, so who are you? and what are you thinking calling me this early on a Sunday morning?' Bellamy snapped when he picked up his phone.

Clarke looked at the clock  
'It's nine thirty Bellamy. – It's really not that early, and I though you where a morning person?' Clarke said irritated. If the boy wasn't so incredibly Gorgeous she would probably hate him. Wait – what?

'Yes princess I am. But not after a night where I had to close up all on my own, because my co worked decided to split out.'

Clarke heard him get out of his bed and the sound of a door being opened and closes.  
'My god Bellamy! If you wouldn't have pushed a door in my face while I was carrying boiled water I wouldn't have had to go home and change.'  
'Yeah sure princess, although that did mean that I had to work until 3 in the morning, but you know, what ever. - why are you calling Clarke?'

Guilt twinged Clarke stomach, maybe she shouldn't have left last night.  
'I was wondering if you knew where Octa...'

'Why are you talking to my brother?' Clarke looked around and saw Octavia standing in the room. Shit She was the one opening the door, not Bellamy on the other side on the phone line like she had thought.

'I was looking for you!' Clarke mouthed to Octavia.  
'What!? No, no, no! Hang up, hang up!' Octavia panicked.

'Yo Princess are you there?' Bellamy sounded worried now. 'You was wondering if I knew what about O?' he urged her on.  
'No nothing' Clarke said not really knowing how to talk herself out of this one 'I pocked dialed you by accident'

'What!? No you didn't. Clarke, what where you gonna say?' Bellamy was obviously frustrated with her.  
'nothing Bellamy bye.' Clarke hung up the phone before he could say anything more.

'Octavia! Where have you been!' Clarke said annoyed to Octavia.

Octavia smiled sheepishly and sat down on the couch next to Clarke. She was wearing a short black dress, high heels in one hand an a small purse in the other.  
'I stayed at Lincoln's.' She smiled widely.  
'who?' Clarke was confused, Octavia was doing a walk of shame –quite gracefully – but who the hell was Lincoln?  
'Do you remember the man I was dancing with at the drop ship?' Octavia asked.  
'What? The guy who was so high on drugs he probably didn't even remember his own name?'

Octavia sighed happily 'Yes that one, but he wasn't that high. He asked me out on a date a few days ago, witch I totally still had to tell you about.'

'So last night, he took me to dinner, and that for a drink - or two' Octavia giggled a very un Octavia kind of giggle.

'Then we started kissing, And you know, from the one thing came another...'

'So he basically got you drunk and took advantage of you?' Clarke didn't like the sound of this – at all. The guy sounded like trouble.

'Oh don't be such a buzz kill Clarke.' Octavia wined 'If you could know what that man is able to do with his hands... oaah, I'm getting turned on just thinking about it.'

Octavia's phone started buzzing form her purse, interrupting what she was about to say.  
She picked it up and looked at the caller. 'This your fault he is calling now.' she said

'Yo brother dear.' she said in a very fake innocent voice.  
'Yes Clarke is here, why?'  
'No, no reason, I think she butt dialed you.' Octavia rolled her eyes at Clarke.  
'No you don't have to worry, I asked her where I left my phone charger and she just repeated the question.'  
Octavia sighed.  
'She didn't finish her question because I found it before she was done finishing her question.'  
'No Brother, nothing is wrong.' Obviously getting bored with the conversation, Octavia started to make silly faces at Clarke.

'Yes, I'll see you tonight.'  
'Oh okay how late are you gonna be here?'  
'But everybody is going to be here around six, what are you gonna do when you are here that early?'  
'Yes brother, I like hanging out with you as well, but it isn't like I haven't seen you in ages.'  
'Okay, okay. I'll see you at three.'  
'Okay,'  
'Yes, Love you too.'  
'Bye.'

Octavia put her phone down and sighed.  
'I love him, but he has to stop worrying so much. – Do you have any idea of how early he is gonna be grey if he keep being like this?'

Clarke pursed her lips, she still wasn't happy with Octavia. 'He kinds of has a reason if you just disappear like that.' She snapped.

'Oh Clarke' Octavia giggled 'You and Bellamy are made for each other, trust my words. – but oh Clarke you need to hear about Lincoln. Where did I leave off. – Oh yes, his hands.'

Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia, 'O' she interrupted Octavia. 'Did you stay entire nights away as well when you where still living with your brother? Because he would have been right to worry the same way I am now – and that's not a reason for why we are supposedly made for each other. It's just damn sensible'

Octavia giggled, was she high as well? 'No, Bellamy would have turned absolutely nuts if he didn't know where I was. – But that isn't the reason you are made for each other.'

Octavia got up and started undressing in the middle of the room.

'You know this one time, when I was sixteen I had this boyfriend. Atom. And this one night, Bellamy was so mad when he brought me home an half hour after my curfew, he was so mad, he actually hit Atom straight in his face. The poor boy was afraid the ever talk to me again after that. Which really sucked because that night had been our first time. I was so mad at Bellamy after that ,I didn't talk to him for about a month.'

'So after that I always just snuck around so Bellamy wouldn't notice. I think he still thinks I'm a virgin.'

While Octavia had been talking she had gotten her pajama's and a clean towel from her room. Holding those she went to sit besides Clarke again in just her underwear.  
Clarke just sat looking at Octavia. unable to get in between her talking and amazed at the ease Octavia talked about her sex life.

'But now that I'm living on my own, I am free to do whatever the hell I want!' She giggled again. 'But you are right, next time I'll let you know so you won't have to worry.'  
'Yeah thanks' Clarke muttered.  
'So back to Lincoln hands!' Octavia sighed dreamily 'He really was great with them. His hands that is. No wait, you know what was even better!?' she asked. Clarke rolled her eyes. Not sure if she actually wanted to hear.  
'His manly part was HUGE!' Octavia smiled.  
'Excuse me?' Clarke said getting really uncomfortable at Octavia's openness.

'You know what they say is really true – Black guys really do have bigger d..'  
'OCTAVIA!' Clarke shot up from the couch, not knowing weather to find if funny or to be disturbed.

'I'm so used to the white guy's .. you know …thingy's, Atom's was okay, but a lot of the guy's I've been with really had small ones. And of course I've seen my brothers loads of times, I mean how could I not when living in such a small place for so long. He actually has a really big one for a white g...'

'OCTAVIA' Clarke stopped the Girl talking ' I REALLY DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!'

Octavia giggled again 'Oh yeah, maybe your right, wait, don't tell him I've told you that.'  
Clarke sighed, yes, she was definitely disturbed now. The picture of Bellamy, standing naked in front of her was now plastered into her mind. And even more disturbing, she liked the mental image.

'You go shower, and than take a nap, you need to sleep of – whatever you are on- before your brother comes here. I'm going to get dressed and go to the library – I have a get a start on the Monet project'  
'Yes mommy' Octavia giggled again, and started walking obediently toward the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since it was an Sunday, and it still was early in the semester, the library was almost entirely empty. Clarke found a spot and opened her laptop. She had still four weeks to finish her Monet piece. She just didn't want to face Bellamy when he would show up at their dorm.

The group would be there at six, so she would be there at six as well. Octavia could entertain her brother on her own. Hopefully.

Biting her pencil Clarke stared in space. What was wrong with Octavia today? She usually was really open. But this morning she had been… excessively so. What in the world processed her to talk about her brothers... body like that.

Eventually Clarke decided that it was Lincoln's fault- he either put her on drugs, or he really was that good in bed like Octavia said.– Although she doubted it was the last one. It didn't matter because either way, it wasn't good. Octavia had seemed to lose all control with this guy.

The day went by slowly, Clarke couldn't get her worries about Octavia aside. Or what she had said about Bellamy.

What had started as just an image of Bellamy in her mind, had now turned into a full HD movie.  
The thought about his body, his smile, his lips, his breath on her neck. His fingers caressing her skin. His sweets nothings reaching her ears...  
Clarke turned red only at the thought of it.

It wasn't like she was a virgin.  
She had, during a spell of drunken self hatred, gone home with a man. He had done his ... thing and when he was done, he had told her to leave because his wife would be home soon. But before she could yell at the man for already having a wife, the wife in question came trough the door. What followed after that wasn't pretty.

A lot of therapy sessions about that particular Night further, Clarke had gotten peace with the memory. She still hadn't had sex after that tough.

Octavia on the other hand seemed to be experienced. A lot more than Clarke ever would have expected.  
Bellamy seemed so experienced as well, the way he talked about 'His lady's'. Although Clarke hadn't seen him with any yet. He was pretty much always at their place. Clarke sighed contentedly. –Wait, what? – why did she do that! Was she jealous at those faceless girls? Did she actually liked the fact that he hadn't been with anybody since they had met? What the hell! Clarke shaked her head, trying to get rid of the thought.

She did not – and I repeat – She. Did. Not. Have an crush on Bellamy Blake. Nope. Not at all. The guy was an total ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Clarke Walked into her dorm an overwhelming smell of great food reached over her.

'Claaarkie!' Jasper shot up from the ground and started hugging her 'You made it!'  
'Hey' she said awkwardly, trying to get away from his grip. He already smelled like the Moonshine he was such an fan of.  
'Down boy!' Bellamy's low voice came from the kitchen.

Jasper let go of her, making Clarke sigh in relief. The dorm was filled with people. Clarke waved 'hey' and went to her room to off drop her heavy book back. Octavia, who had followed her closed the door behind them.

'Where have you been this long?' She asked.  
'I was at the library, I told you that when I left this morning.' Clarke looked at Octavia, Why didn't she know that?  
'Yes I know,' Octavia whispered urging Clarke to talk quieter as well. 'But I thought you would only be gone for like, an hour or something like that.'  
'What does it matter?' Clarke asked, getting an sweater out of her closet.  
'I was still asleep when Bellamy came, and when I didn't open the door right away, he just opened the door with is own key and barged right in. He was going nuts about why I was still sleeping. Now he is convinced that I must be sick or something. It was really annoying.'  
'Yeah?' Clarke said with her head stuck in one of the arms of the sweater she was tying to put on.  
'Yeah, so I told him we just stayed up late talking, which was the reason I was still sleeping and that you would be back soon, because you were doing groceries. You know talking about you calms him down. – But then you didn't come back, for like hours. And I tried to call you, but you left your phone here.'  
Clarke raised one eyebrow 'Why didn't you just tell him I was in the library?'

Octavia looked sheepishly 'Because he had just woken me up, and I didn't think clearly.'  
'Shit O, now I have to explain why I don't have any groceries with me- because, you know I didn't do any!'  
'I know, I know, Clarke please! He just can't know about Lincoln. And when he hears I tried weed... O my god, I don't even want to think about how he'll react.' Octavia said distressed.

'GIRLS! BELLAMY IS DONE WITH THE FOOD! SO IF YOU WANT ANY, YOU NEED TO COME NOW!' Murphy screamed trough the door.

The night went pretty smoothly. Bellamy asked about Clarkes where-abouts', and when she said that when she remembered that the entire group was coming and they would probably order take out food, she had changed her mind about doing some shopping and went to sit in the library instead, he just nodded and started doing something else.

Octavia had looked grateful at Clarke before she went back to her conversation with Monty. They had eaten the delicious spaghetti Bellamy had mad when Raven had gotten into a fight with Finn. About him staring to much at the ass of a girl on the way there. It wasn't until jasper announced it was time for the movie that they quieted down.

'Hey Clarke' Bellamy called to her from his position in the kitchen where he was just done with the dishes. 'Cage called again, can I talk a moment to you?'  
Clarke nodded confused and followed him to the hallway. He let her trough first and closed the door behind them. The loud kissing noises and whoohoes the group was making behind the door was embarrassing.

If only….

Clarke rasped her voice and looked at Bellamy. He just looked annoyed 'He called again? I didn't know he called earlier?' Clarke asked.  
'You didn't?' Bellamy asked in the fakest confused voice. 'Because Murphy came to me earlier, to ask if you had been able to reach me after you asked him to give you my number.' Bellamy said walking a bit closer to Clarke 'You know, for a work thing.'  
Shit. Clarke was feverishly thinking about a way to talk herself out of this one.

'You can stand there all you want Clarke, all do eyed and innocent looking. But I know that you where lying to me this morning.'  
'I uuh…' Clarke stumbled.  
'You uuh, you what Clarke.' Bellamy spit out.

'I don't know what your problem is, I don't know what you did with O this morning, I don't know where you disappeared to today, I don't know you got those scars and I do not know who you are. But trust me when I say that I will find out'

'Excuse me!?' Clarke looked at Bellamy incredulously. Where the hell did all of this came from!? What did he mean he didn't knew who she was?

'Because you know Clarke' Bellamy said, he had walked even closer to Clarke. She felt her backside being pressed into the wall.

'I love my sister more than anything is this whole wide world.' He whispered in her ear. 'So it doesn't matter how beautiful or alluring you are. If you ever put O in danger of being hurt, and I don't care in what kind of being hurt that is. If you ever do. You and me, were gonna have some problems.'

Clarke shivered at his breath down her neck. Just like she had imagined it earlier. Wait, no. He was making threads and accusing her.

Suddenly Clarke got her wits back on and pushing Bellamy away from her.

'What in gods name did you think I did to O!?' Clarke spit out.  
'Did you not see her this morning?' Bellamy sneered back 'That is not normal, I don't know what you put her on. But when I came here this morning she was completely out of it!'

'FUCK YOU BELLAMY!' Clarke yelled, tears staring to form in her eyes 'I have fucking never touched a drug in my entire life. Anything Octavia did. She must have done to herself!'

'Yes, Clarke. Because my perfectly innocent sister just suddenly decided to go on drugs the moment you, with your mysterious past, and your weak lies decides to come into her life.'  
The tears where streaming down her face now, but Bellamy showed no mercy .  
'My god, you can stand there, crying crocodile tears, but you don't give a shit about us. You are just hiding from who you are, you are a coward and most importantly, you are wrong for my sis...'

SLAP!

The moment Bellamy had said she was a coward, Clarke had lost her self control and slapped him across the face.

'You don't know shit about who I am, or what my life has been. Who the fuck do you think you are talking about me like that.' Clarke whispered in anger at him.

'You fucking need to leave now. Because I don't want to look at you anymore.'

Clearly trying to repress his own rage Bellamy glared at her 'What ever you say, princess.'  
he turned around, and without looking back at her he got inside of the elevator.

Desperately to calm herself down, Clarke wiped the tears down from her face.

Breath in, Breath out.

After a minute or five she walked back into her dorm.  
'Hey where did Bellamy go?' Miller asked.  
Clarke tying to act as normal as possible, shrugged her shoulders. 'He had to go back to do something at Mount Wheater. Cage had called that something was wrong.'

**Haaai. I'm back! Did you miss me? I didn't update for like, almost an whole day :P nah just kidding – although, yeay, two updates within two days :). So today I actually have a lot to say :D ! because I live in the Netherlands – yes I'm Dutch as hell – I have to wait until the wonderful people of America put the new episodes online. So last night after I updated the last chapter I finally watched the newest episode! And I was completely blown over.****  
So if you haven't seen it yet, you should stop reading, like right now.**

**Spoilers**

**Spoilers**

**Spoilers**

**Spoilers**

**Spoilers **

**Spoilers**

**Spoilers**

**Spoilers **

**Now don't say I didn't warn you !  
Because I have three things to say****  
1st of all – Can someone please shoot Jaha already, because he is totally annoying the shit out of me! God complex much? Seriously shut him up. Like, NOW!  
2nd – WHHOEHOE, I am completely in love with Wick. So I seriously did a 5 second dance in my room when he and raven got together! And that he had the balls to say that he is in if she wants him! So direct! (something our ship can learn a lot from! ) gotta love him :)  
and 3rd – Clexa ... I do like that they made the lead female character bi. and yeay for the girl power and shit, but I'm really against it!****  
Because A- yeay for the girl power, but booeh to the girl power. Who in their right mind would sacrifice hundreds of innocents just to save one!? They keep saying that being a leader means making the hard decisions. So that would mean sacrificing you loved ones to save hundreds. Which Clarke would have done. If Lexa wouldn't be such a terrible influence on her. And now Mt. Wheater knows about Bellamy anyway so what good did getting al those people die do? BAD GIRLPOWER! BAD LEXA!  
And B – I need Bellarke to happen! I'm way to invested in them to ever learn how to love Clexa!**

**TWO MORE EPISODES! Don't know what I'll do with my life after that... probable go on with this story :P**

**Okay I'm done with my speech.**  
**So dear people, read an review, and you will make my day!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'BELLAMY RUBEN NOAK BLAKE! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT OF BED AND OVER HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!' Octavia yelled the moment she barged in Bellamy's house.

'Fuck O, what's up with the full name? Or better yet what's up with the noise?' Bellamy groaned. His head was pounding and his entire body was sore like he had run a marathon. What the hell was he thinking to drink so much last night?

'YOU! UP! NOW! WE AR GONNA HAVE A MAYOR FIGHT! LIKE RIGHT NOW' Octavia yelled from the doorway of his bedroom.

Bellamy sighed, turned around and pulled his pillow over his head. 'Go away O! I'm sleeping.'

Bellamy knew that for some reason she was mad, but he just didn't feel the need to go deal with it now.

When he heard Octavia stomp away from his bedroom he sighed in relief. The pounding in his head didn't lessen but at least Octavia wasn't screaming at him anymore. Why again did she have a key to his place? Oh yes, she used to live here.  
It was a good thing that she didn't anymore. If she would have seen him when he came home the night before, he wasn't sure if she would have ever looked him in the eye again.

After his fight with Clarke he gad gone to a bar. Something he knew was a bad idea the moment he walked in to the bar. But he went anyway, because he needed to cool off.  
The first drink had been to help his mind off Clarke's deceitful ways.

But then he started thinking about how his crush for her had to be over now. Because he couldn't trust her. Realising this he ordered an other drink.

Then he started to think about her beautiful face stained with tears and that it had been his fault. So he switched to something heavier and ordered another two drinks.

When he finally admitted to himself that he was just incredibly mad at himself, because she had obviously been hurt at his words and he was completely in love with the girl, he had lost count of the drinks.

Only thinking that she should have hit him harder when she had hit him. He had deserved it.

When he got home at 4 in the morning he had realized he said all those things to her because he couldn't trust her. Because she had lied to them. He grabbed the bottle liquor he had at his apartment and started drinking that one as well.  
The night had ended in a confusion where he didn't know which one was the worst feeling. How Clarke was a liar. How much in love he was with her or how drunk he was.  
An a fit of anger he had thrown the now empty bottle against a wall, stumbled to his bed and passed out.

He sighed again, deciding to stay away from any kind of liquor for a while. And that he needed to take a shower, because he was still stinking at alcohol and it nauseated him. Although the reason for that could be because of his hang over.

Bellamy rolled over to his side and tried to remember what classes he would have that day and if he could skip them so he could spend the day in bed and sleep off his pounding headache when he felt a bucket of ice cold water thrown over his face.

Completely shocked Bellamy jumped out of his now soaking wet bed and looked around for the cause.

'WHAT THE HELL OCTAVIA!' He screamed at his little sister who was standing besides him.

She looked furious and was still holding the bucket in her hands.  
'WHEN I SAY WE ARE GONNA HAVE A FIGHT BELLAMY, WE ARE GONNA HAVE A FIGHT!' She screamed in his face.

His poor head.

'WHAT IN THE HELL POSSED YOU TO TROW A BUCKET WITH WATER ALL OVER ME. I HAVE TO SLEEP THERE!' Bellamy yelled back at her. What the hell was wrong with her?

He shoved his hand through his hair to get the wet curls out of his face. Well at least now he didn't need that shower anymore.

'BECAUSE YOU ARE A PHATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING, AND YOU NEED TO EXCUSE BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW – AND I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!' Octavia yelled and threw the bucket into his stomach.

It freaking hurt!

'I WASN'T IGNORING YOU OCTAVIA! I WAS SLEEPING! SOMETHING EVERY NORMAL HUMAN BEING SHOULD BE DOING AT THIS HOUR. WHAT FREAKING TIME IS IT? - MY GOD OCTAVIA IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING!'

Bellamy grabbed the seam of his soaking t-shirt and pulled it off. A loud smack came when he threw the wet thing to the floor.

'What the fuck did I do to deserve this?' He said, stomping to her so he was right in Octavia's face.

'What do you think you did Bellamy? What do you think you could have done to make me this furious at you? Huh?' Octavia spit in his face and pushed him away.  
'Get away from me! You reek!'

Bellamy stumbled with the force of Octavia's push and turned around to his dresser to get some dry clothes.

'Octavia if you won't tell what is wrong I can't help you. I'm not a fucking mind reader' Bellamy had found a dry shirt, boxers and sweatpants and started changing into them.

Octavia just looked at him in disgust.

'Have you ever seen somebody get a panic attack? Huh? – I have. It's scary.

Clarke stopped breathing. She just stopped. I literately had to remind her how to breathe. And even then she couldn't. She turned purple. '

Apparently Octavia was mad about Clarke. Had the princess told his sister about his accusations? She hadn't... had she?

'Have you ever seen the complete terror, the overwhelming fear, and the hopeless desperation, all together, overtaking somebody's body? All trying to get themselves out at the same moment? Have you? Huh?'

When Bellamy was done changing he looked at Octavia. His heart screaming at him to go to his Princess hug her and say he was sorry, but he couldn't, not if he wanted to protect Octavia. 'So Clarke had a panic attack, what has that to do with me?'

Please, Please let the Princess have kept her mouth shut.

'YOU ARE DISGUSTING BELLAMY!' Octavia yelled at him again 'HOW DARE YOU EVEN DENY YOU BEHAVIOR FROM LAST NIGHT.'

Bellamy stomped passed Octavia into his Living room. Octavia needed to stop shouting at him like this because he was really losing his patience. Not that he had any to begin with. But he wasn't disgusting

Walking away didn't help because Octavia just followed him.

'BUT SINCE YOU PROBABLY DRUNK YOUSELF INTO OBLIVION LAST NIGHT AND CAN'T REMEMBER, I'LL REMIND YOU'

Octavia walked towards him, but he flew away. Making sure that they where standing at opposite sites of the couch. He needed the distance between them.

'WHERE TO BEGIN? HUH? LETS SEE, YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO ACCUSE HER OF GETTING ME ON DRUGS' Octavia suddenly started laughing 'I don't even know if I should be mad about that one, or just think its downright funny.'

'OCTAVIA' Bellamy screamed shocked at her 'DRUGS ARE NOT A LAUGING MATTER, SHE PUT YOU IN DANGER!' his Confusion about Clarke settled back in. How could a girl that smart be such a danger to his sister?

Octavia stopped laughing and stared at him right in the eyes 'I put myself on drugs O brother dear' she spat out sarcastically. 'I spend the night with my new boyfriend who had weed, and I wanted to try it. Clarke had absolutely nothing to do with it!'

'excuse me? You have a boyfriend – and one that is putting you one drugs!? Octavia? Please tell my you're kidding? I'm gonna kill that motherfuc..'

'FUCK YOU BELLAMY' Octavia stopped him talking. 'I've had boyfriends since I was sixteen. Just because you are the overprotective asshole you are I never told you about them'

Bellamy was shocked at the hurt full words of his sister ' Who are you Octavia, and what have you done with my little sister?'

'I'm am who I always have been Bellamy, you where just to delusional to see it.' Octavia laughed again.

'You know this actually leads to your second accusation at Clarke. That she lied over why she was calling you yesterday morning.'

'Well then, enlighten me Octavia.' Bellamy sighed, to devastated over his sister to actually care.

'She was calling because she was worried where I was.' Octavia sang in almost a taunting singing voice 'But I came home while she was calling you. So I told her to lie. She was mad at me for disappearing the entire night and she was sincerely annoyed at me for getting high.'

Bellamy huffed. He felt the sudden need to cry.

'Which, by the way, Ding~Ding~Ding, leads us to you next accusation' Octavia continued. 'She was so annoyed she told me to sleep it Of – which was why I was asleep when you came – and went to the library so she wouldn't have to deal with me. She told me that, but when you so rudely woke me, I forgot, and I couldn't talk myself out of my lie anymore.'

Bellamy looked up at Octavia 'She still shouldn't have left you alone in that state. You could have been a danger to yourself.'

Bellamy looked at Octavia, any man lesser that him would have fled to the mountains for the look she was giving him.

'And besides that, it still doesn't explain that she lied over her scars, she is lying to us and she is a danger!' Bellamy spit.

'WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CORNER HER ABOUT SUCH THINGS!' Octavia yelled at him. She picked up a pillow from the couch an threw it at his face.

Luckily for Bellamy he could dodge it. Because he wasn't sure his poor pounding head could handle another blow.

'I'M AM YOUR BROTHER OCTAVIA, SO I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! AND DO NOT THROW TINGS AT ME!' he screamed in return.

'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT CLARKE, YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED HER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT MAKING ACCUSATIONS LIKE THAT' Octavia had walked to were Bellamy was standing. She pushed him again, making him stumble into a sitting position on the couch.

'you wanna know about Clarke? Huh? Well then. Here we go. She grew up in Virginia. Was an only child and lived with both her parents. She was a complete daddy's girl.

When she was seventeen they had a car accident, her mother died right away, her father died in her arms.

Back then she was still trying to become a doctor. So she tried saving him with all that she had. But with the amount of blood everywhere there was nothing she could do.

She is still blaming herself for not being able to save him.' Octavia spit out.

'How do you know this?' Bellamy gaped at his sister. Guilt settling over him.

'Because I asked. I asked her once how her parents died, I asked her about a letter she got from her lawyer out of Virginia, and she told me last night trying to breathe, but the memories just spilling out of her like she wasn't able stop telling them.

Do You want to know how she got her claustrophobia that day? Because the metal in her stomach apparently ruptured a long.

How she actually was aware of this and that she thought she was going to die because she couldn't breathe anymore. And now every time she is in a moving small space she can't control she connects those feelings wear fear, and pain, and she forgets to breathe.

Because I know now. I great detail.'

Maybe it would be a smart idea to just ask her first in the future Bellamy thought.

'But going on.' Octavia was back to looking at him in disgust as she clearly remembered something.

'That accident is where she got the scars from, obviously. The next year she had to mourn her parents, finish her high school diploma, and get all the endless paperwork done.

She moved to phoenix because she couldn't handle the pitying looks everybody gave her.

Sounds familiar Bellamy? huh? She spend the next year hating herself, hiding away from the word. – So you know, it really was a great idea of you one damaged brain cell to call her a coward. Good Job Bellamy!'

Bellamy gulped, staring at Octavia. What had he done?

'She went into therapy, got herself together. And finally came here. To start a new life. One that isn't stained by the terrors from her past. And then you came.'

'All I did was try to protect you O' Bellamy tried. Although he knew he had lost the battle.

'No Bellamy. You tried to keep me belonging to you. Because you can't deal with me being my own person. And you took it out on Clarke.'

'Well apparently I was right trying to keep you with me If you think you can do better on your own, and the first thing you do is doing drugs!' Bellamy stood up.

'You hurt my friend Bellamy! It took me hours to calm her down. And when I finally got her asleep it was only minutes before nightmare's woke her up screaming again!' Octavia ignored him.

'What do you want me to say Octavia?' Bellamy said annoyed. Mostly with himself. He had failed. Failed in protecting and even raising Octavia the right way. He had hurt Clarke, the most beautiful and smart and kind girl he ever met, who had lived trough so much heardace. And he just went there and threw some more pain at her. At this point he was disgusted by himself.

Octavia shook her head and walked towards the door. 'Nothing Bellamy. Clearly you have already said to much.'

Octavia opened the door and walked out. But at the last second she hesitated, and turned around to look at him one more time. 'I think Clarke would appreciate it if you wouldn't come by for a while. We both can't stand to look at you at the moment.' Then she turned around and walked away. Throwing the door close behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long before Bellamy became aware of how much he actually had depended on Octavia.

In the following weeks when Octavia still refused to talk to him he noticed how boring it was to cook for one. How silent his apartment was now that the group always hung out at the girls place. How little friends he had of his own.

How down right lonely he was.

Of course he saw Miller a lot, having to work at the project together. Even tough he loved the guy, he missed his sister more.

The days grew colder quickly, the project with miller had reached a point that they where both just stuck. Leading him and Miller into doing one of the most boring jobs of all, checking endless list of data. It was time consuming and piled on with the work he had to do for his other classes a complete pain in the ass.

He dreaded every Saturday when he had to work with Clark. She didn't look at him. She didn't notice him and so only talked to him when it was absolutely necessary.

He had tried to ask how she and O where doing once, but she just looked right past him and walked away. Pretending he wasn't there.

It absolutely destroyed him.

He didn't know what to do with him self. Torn between his guilt and his love for a girl that apparently hated him.

What he wouldn't do to see her smiling again.

But today, like every other Saturday for the past two months, she had looked the entire day straight past him.

He sighed and looked around in the bar. They would only have to shut out the lights and then they would be done for today. Then he could go back to his insufferable loneliness.

'ughm Bellamy?' Clarke said after she walked in from the back. Bellamy looked at her confused. Did she need help turning off the lights?

When Bellamy didn't answer Clarke continued 'It's thanksgiving this Thursday.'

Bellamy stared at her, he wasn't sure how to answer her. She wasn't mean enough to rub his face in the fact that he would obviously be spending it alone. And it hadn't anything to do with work either. The bar would be closed this week. So want did she want?

'And I, I uughm' stuttered Clarke 'I thinkthatyoushould come' she rushed trough the words and he nearly didn't understand her.

Nearly.

'Excuse me?' he asked, just to be sure that she had actually invited him.

'I am going to make a turkey, and everybody that is staying in town is coming. And I hate the fact that I am the reason that you and O are not talking anymore. No matter how mad I was at you.'

'So you are inviting me to thanksgiving dinner?' he asked.

'Yes.' Clarke stated. She was obviously trying to convince herself that this was a good idea as well. 'It's the day for forgiveness and family. Everybody that has any left should spend it with them.'

'Okay.' Bellamy smiled, suddenly feeling a wave of relief washing over him.

'Yes, be there at five' Clarke nodded and walked out of the door. He switched of the lights beside him and followed her.

'Oh Bellamy.' Clarke said when he was locking the door. 'It uuh. It is better if you don't tell O I invited you, she is still pretty mad.'

His heart sunk. If Octavia didn't want him there she sure as hell would be letting him know.

'It's not like we have daily conversations anyway.' he answered. Feeling the emptiness of living without his sister washing over him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had spent the entire week obsessed with the thanksgiving dinner. Would he have to bring something as a peace offering for Octavia? Should he call her? Should he cook something to bring with him? Should he get dressed nicely? Or casual? Should he go and get his hair cut ?-because it was way to long and if Octavia still had been speaking to him she would have dragged him to get it cut weeks ago. Should he buy a wedding ring for Clarke? Wait, no.

Should he go shopping for some new clothes? Did he actually have any money to go shopping?

He did, ever since he didn't have to do any groceries to cook for Octavia- or at Octavia's he had a lot more money to spare.

Bellamy looked in the mirror of the elevator he hadn't bought anything new. The thought of the reason he had so much money depressing him. He did went to get his hair cut, and is was short, to short for his liking, but Octavia always said she liked it much more when it was short.

After spending about two hours picking out an outfit – he never felt more like a girl and he didn't even mind – although he sure ass hell wouldn't tell anybody he had spend that long thinking about clothes.

Eventually he had settled on a dark pair of jeans and a white button up shirt with a dark sweater pulled over it.  
The doors pinged and he grabbed the bag containing the butterscotch meringue pie. It was Octavia's favourite ever since she was a little kid. Normal people would call a dentist the moment they took a bite. To make an appointment for the sugar burning trough their teeth. But Octavia loved it. He hoped that the pie would help her like him a bit better again.

The sound of laughing at the other side of the door almost made him turn straight around and walk away. But he needed to get his life back. So he got al his courage together and knocked at the door. It was time to face Octavia.

'Wait, wait I'm coming' sounded from the other side of the door. 'Why are you even knocking? You never knock because you know the door is always...' Octavia stopped talking when she looked up and saw Bellamy standing there.

Her face went from an laughing one to hostile in under second. 'What are you doing here?  
'What?' Bellamy tried to say jokingly 'No hug for your dear old brother on thanksgiving?'

Bellamy heard Clarkes voice, Probably coming from the kitchen yelling; 'Octavia!'  
'What?' Octavia snapped and looked at Clarke, still blocking the door for Bellamy to come in.

'I invited him, you should let him in.' Clarke disembodied voice said.

'Why would you do that?' Octavia finally walked away from the door, she left the door open which he took as a sign to walk in. A Few curious faces where looking at him, Raven, Monty, Miller and a guy he didn't know where all staring at him from the couch they where sitting on.

'Because it's thanksgiving, and he is your brother, and you will not let me come between you two, like I have said to you a thousand times already' Clarke answered Octavia's question.

'And as I have said a million times before, I will not talk to him until he apologizes to you, did he do that?' Octavia raised her eyebrow at Clarke 'Because I have never heard him apologize once in his life.'

Clarke just sighed and looked back to the vegetables she was cutting 'He didn't, but that's okay, because he was just looking out for you and I understand that now'

'I DON'T CARE! – He had no right to just...'

'Hey Clarke,' Bellamy interrupted Octavia. She looked up at him almost as if she was socked that he was standing there.  
'I'm sorry. I was completely out of boundary and I let my fears of losing Octavia overwhelm me. It made me see danger in every corner and I couldn't control myself. Please hear me When I Say I truly am sorry, that I do trust you, and that I'm happy my sister got you as a room mate'

Octavia looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face.

She looked as if she was about to cry and laugh and jump al at the same time. The room had fallen completely silent, Clarke had even stopped with her chopping.

'It's fine Bell,' Clarke spoke quietly.

The intake of breath that followed her words was immediate. Bellamy looked and saw that Raven, Monty an Miller stared in pure shock at Clarke. The new guy just looked amused at their behaviour, and Octavia made an step towards him obviously in an attempted to calm him down if necessary.

'What did I say?' Clarke asked shocked.

Bellamy let out a small laugh at the high distressed pitch of her voice it sounded cute.

'Bellamy doesn't like to be called Bell,' Miller answered, he did know him the longest, besides Octavia of course. 'He kinda completely flips out when somebody calls him that'.

Bellamy Rasped his throat 'It's fine.' he tried but nobody seemed to listen to him.

'Its what our Mother used to call him before she died.' Octavia explained to Clarke.

'Really it's fine.' Bellamy tried again.

Clarke looked up completely shocked at him, looked him in the eyes and started laughing.  
'You're dam sure it's fine,' she looked at the group. They all stared at her like she had gone nuts.

'If Bellamy can call me princess, which by the way was the favourite nickname of my dad for me. I can Call him Bell.'

Bellamy smirked at her. For some reason he really didn't mind her calling him Bell. When he had always hated it when others did. 'It's a deal princess.'

'It smells really good in here' Bellamy said. He was ready for the subject to change.  
Clarke smiled at him and he was sure his heard was going the jump out of his chest. He honestly didn't know how he had survived those moths without that smile.

'My dad and I always used to make it together. This is the fist time I made it without him. So I hope I was able to make it just the way he used to do. Octavia helped a lot. Although she wasn't happy with my pie' Clarke answered Fondly, she looked away at O and scrunched her nose in a joking manner.

Octavia stuck her tongue out at Clarke before she answered 'Well what weirdo's eat pecan pie during thanksgiving, I mean pumpkin I can understand...'  
'Hey!' the new boy spoke up 'I happen to like pecan thank you very much!'  
'Shush!' Raven scolded him 'Nobody actually likes pecan, they just eat it to please their mom's' She grinned at the new boy.  
Clarke stuck her tongue out at Raven who just laughed.

'ughm O?' Bellamy tried to get Octavia's attention.

'O? I brought you something' Octavia turned towards him. Her lips where tin as she pressed them together.

'I still don't know if we are good yet.' She said before she cautiously took a step forward.  
'Just look at the present O' Bellamy said exasperated.

Octavia grabbed the box containing his pie and slowly opened it. The moment she saw what is was, she actually started jumping up and down 'Okay, where good' Octavia giggled at him and ran towards Clarke.  
'See!' Octavia said while getting the pie out of the box 'This is what a thanksgiving pie is supposed to be.'

Bellamy turned around, letting the girls giggle and fuss over the dinner.  
'Hey' he reached out a hand to the new guy 'I don't think we have met yet, I'm Bellamy.'

The guy grabbed his hand an shook it 'The infamous Bellamy' he said 'I'm honoured – I'm wick, I live directly one floor below this place.'  
'So how did you meet the girls' Bellamy asked.

Wick smiled 'You know, I was planning on complaining about the never ending noise those two made, but then I figured it was easier just to stay here and be part of the noise, rather than ask everybody to be quiet.'

'He is our new wonder boy.' Miller said.  
'Excuse me?' Raven said undignified 'I thought we established I was wonder woman!?'  
'You know we can have a wonder boy and a wonder women.' Monty piped up.

'Ugm so why exactly is he a wonder boy?' Bellamy asked hoping not to get stuck in a wonder man/women conversation.

'Oh I can answer that.' Wick said. 'Every now and then I go in complete computer nerd mode, you know I'm actually an engineering major, but you know computers are interesting as well.

Anyway, I was bored and I remembered Miller telling me how stuck you two where in you assignment with the Griffin case, so I broke into Major Jaha's computer an found some hidden documents. You know For a major his computer was way to easy to hack into.'

Bellamy looked at Wick. He was seriously considering hugging the boy.

'So anyway I Printed them all out for you, didn't read them, cause you know, I think it's all boring crap' Wick said as he reached for a folder that was laying besides him. And handed it to Bellamy.

Bellamy started paging trough it noticing a picture of Mrs. Griffin and Major Jaha Together. 'You are absolutely amazing!' Bellamy said in awe, still looking at al the information nobody probably had seen before.

'YOU ARE BACK, OH YOU ARE BACK, YOU HAVE NOW IDEA HOW I MISSED YOU!' Jasper attacked Bellamy from behind, throwing his hands around Bellamy and hugged him.

Out of pure shock- because he hadn't heard Jasper come in - Bellamy dropped the folder. Spilling all the documents on to the flour.

'Yes I missed you to buddy' Bellamy patted Jaspers hand 'You can let go of me now...'

Jasper let go and grinned sheepishly at Bellamy 'Here I'll help!' he said when Bellamy bowed down to pick up all the lose paper.

'GUYS THE FOOD IS READY' Octavia yelled.

'You do know that we are in the same room as you guys right.. no need to yell.' Raven said as she stood up and walked towards the table.

Octavia ignored her, she waited patiently as everybody sat around the table to make her speech.

'I just like to say that I'm thankful all of you guys are here.' she made eye contact with Bellamy. 'And that I hope you enjoy a 'Jake Special TG dinner'. And if you don't, we will pretend we will, just to make Clarke happy. Because you know, we like her and we want to keep her. Except for the pie, you have my permission like the 'Bellamy's special TG pie' more.'

They all toasted to that laughing and started with the dinner.

**so uuh, you know, sorry for the wait...  
it took me a whole week to write this chapter. I actually had the fight done a few days ago, but then my computer deleted it ! so I had to write it all over again.****  
But as a poor consolation prize it really did became a long chapter. So that's kinda good right?**

**And I have even worse news. The next few weeks I'll be insanely busy. – I have a major school project to finish, I'm doing a internship at a theatre show and in two weeks it will be opening week, and the week after that is my exam week at my college. (yeay I have 7 HUGE exam's all in one week- someone please shoot me now -.- )**  
**And besides that I still have to go to all my classes and I have a job and you know...I still have to sleep every now and then.**

**So I'll probably update, when I have like, no concentration left for studying. But I won't be as much as I have up till now. If I get any Chapter done at al. ****In the beginning of April my weeks of doom are over, and then I'll have the time to write more again.**

** Don't leave me yet! Because we are so close! - (but to what? thum thum tuhmmm) **

**So dear people read and review! And you will make my day !**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clarke was looking at the life sized self portrait she had to make for one of her assignments.

It was her face, split in half. The left part clear, pastel coloured and a smile that consumed her entire face.

It was the way she wanted to be, the way she felt when she was with Octavia, or Bellamy ... No, if the would have painted how she was when she was around Bellamy, the entire thing would have to be covered in butterflies.

He had spent the past three weeks non stop at their house. After the thanksgiving dinner, when O had finally had forgiven him, he had grabbed every opportunity to hang out with them.

He smiled at her when she looked at him, the mistrust he used to have in her forgotten. He joked with them, he made the smoothies in the morning when he slept over on their couch. – And yes she kept yelling at him for the noise it made – although he never touched her coffee again. And the smoothies really where the best thing she had ever tasted.  
Every now and then he casually touched her, wheater it was a slight nudge off the shoulder when he was making fun of her, or when he casually laid a hand over her shoulders when they where watching a movie, she felt shivers al over her body every time he did it – the good kind of shivers.

He asked her about the paintings she was making, and if he could see them, but she had denied him that every time. He couldn't see the horrors she painted. The broken and distorted faces, the red, all the red, and the death that steeped upon her paintings every single time.

He even bought her a present once, a beautiful green leather bound agenda. After she rushed out of the apartment because she forgot she had the be somewhere for the fiftieth time. He laughed kindly at her and explained that now she could write al her appointments down instead of … well instead of whatever the hell she was doing now.

She had hugged him. And for a moment it took his breath away just as much as it did hers. She was sure of it.

The right side of her face was dark, burred, red, and stained with tears, painted as well as real ones.

This was who she was when she was alone. When she didn't have to pretend for anybody. When she could let her ugly self out.  
This was the part she tried so desperately to keep hidden, the part Bellamy was so close to discover a few moths ago.

To be honest, she was never mad at Bellamy back then. How could she when he was only throwing the truth in her face? He had been right. She was lying. She was a coward. And she was a danger for Octavia.

It was the reason she didn't want a roommate in the first place. But she had fallen in love with the sense of warmth Octavia brought with her every time she went somewhere, the friends Octavia had gathered around her, and the true love she had for her brother.

It was the first time Clarke had ever seen real love outside her father and herself. And it enchanted her. She wanted to be part of it.

This was also the reason she never dared to look Bellamy in the eyes for months. She was so mad and disgusted at herself that her terrible antics had come between the brother and sister. She blamed herself and guild flooded her every time she had to work with him.

She had tried to convince Octavia almost right away to forgive him and just be okay with what happened, but the girl refused and even told Clarke not to talk to him.

Clarke almost talked herself into getting her own place so that Bellamy and Octavia could make up, and just leave the whole Clarke debacle behind them. But she had been to scared and to weak to leave the warm apartment behind.

Staying in her dorm did mean that she had to keep up a front. The moment anybody would find out, they would hate her, they would shun her and never look at her again. And that feeling off loss scared the shit out of her. 

'YO PRINCESS ARE YOU HOME?' Bellamy's broke her out of her thoughts, quickly Clarke threw a cover over the painting and walked towards the living room.

'Wazzup?' She asked looking up at Bellamy, he stood in the kitchen. With two giant grocery bags.

'You see,' Clarke laughed at the ridiculous look of Bellamy holding the two paper bags that where apparently way to heavy. 'Ever since you've been back O and I never actually have to do any shopping anymore.'

'A little help princess….' Clarke walked towards Bellamy and grabbed one of the bags out of his hands. He sighed in relief and put the other one down on the counter.

'Bellamy what the hell did you buy? Clarke said, picking up one of the items in the bag.  
'Those are called vegetables Clarke, never heard of them? They are all healthy and stuff.' He grinned at her.  
Clarke raised a eyebrow in mock annoyance 'I know what they are Bell, I used to cook them everyday. But we are in college now. – We are not supposed to believe in anything that is green.'

Bellamy slapped his hand in front of his mouth in mock horror and took a step backwards 'Are you saying that you don't believe in Tinker bell!? She is the green fairy!' he laughed 'O my God I can't believe you just killed Tinker bell!'

Clarke was shocked ' No! Wait! I do believe! I believe! I promise! I do!'

'Good.' Bellamy smiled 'Because we are eating a veggie stew, and you are gonna love it.'

Clarke looked at the clock , it was almost five o clock already 'I don't think O will be home anytime soon.' She said. 'She is still at Lincoln's, I don't know when she will decide to come home.'

Bellamy smiled at her 'Now worries, I'm early because the dish needs to be in the oven for an hour. – You have no idea how jealous I am at your oven' he sighed and looked at the oven longingly.

Clarke Giggled 'If I need to leave the room so you and the oven can have a minute, just say the word.'

'O shut it princess' Bellamy had started to put all the groceries away 'Are you busy?' he popped a raw butter bean in his mouth and started chewing it.

'Iewl that is disgusting Bellamy!' Clarke laughed 'No I'm not really busy, just have to wait for the paint to dry – won't go any quicker if I keep staring at it.'

'If you want, I can go in and give my opinion on it- the painting that is.' He tried 'You know see if you need to improve on some points.'  
'Yes or you can be a good boy and make us dinner.' Clarke smiled.  
Bellamy sighed dramatically 'Okay but only if you help me.'

They spent the next thirty minutes cocking together. Bellamy kept trying to see her paintings, and she kept throwing little pieces of the cut up vegetables at his face.  
At some point he pinched her in her side as a revenge and the loud yell Clarke shot out, made him double over in laughter.

'Bellamy! This is nut funny!' She tried 'I am ticklish!' -she shouldn't have said that. She really shouldn't have said that. - The cheeky look in Bellamy's eyes told her to run. Now.

'Bellamy! No!' She ran away to stand behind the couch, making sure to have some space between them, but sadly for her he followed her.

'What? I didn't do anything!' He said, trying to keep himself from laughter but failing miserably.

'Bellamy I swear don't come any closer' Clarke raised her hands in front of her when he made another step towards her.

'What are you afraid of?' He asked when he pushed his chest against her hands 'That I'll do this?' He shot one hand forward and tickled her in her side.

'BEL, BEL, BEL AAAH stop!' Clarke tried to rid herself of Bellamy's hands but her laughed made her stumble and fall the ground. Bellamy followed her and hovered over her, still continuing wit his unmerciful tickling attack.

Clarke squirmed beneath him and tears from the laughing pooled in her eyes.

'Are you going to stop throwing vegetables at me?' Bellamy asked. Pleasure in his eyes.

Clarke looked up at him defiantly 'Never!' She laughed. Her hand had slipped to the couch where she was able to grab a pillow.

With a loud poof she smacked it at Bellamy  
'Hey!' He said socked 'You are gonna pay for that!'

He reached for the pillow, but Clarke had already thrown it for another punch. Because Bellamy had let go of her with one hand she took the opportunity to free herself. 

'No I didn't think so!' Bellamy had grabbed the pillow out of her hands, thrown it away, and reached to grab both her hands so he could hold them both on the ground above her head and straddled her hips.  
'You first need to promise to stop attacking me with the vegetables!' he laughed, apparently unaware of the position the where in.

'And what if I don't?' Clarke challenged him.

Suddenly Bellamy looked shocked at her. He had finally realised how he was sitting. His eyes went from her eyes, to her lips and back at her eyes.  
'I uuh' I...' he stammered. Clarke looked up at him with big eyes.  
'Then I would have to do something about that.' Bellamy rasped his throat.  
'Like what?' Clarke actually lifted her head a bit to bring herself even closer to his face, she could practically count the freckles on his face. He leaned in as well and Clarke felt his lips brush over hers for a seconded before he pulled away. They locked eyes and he bowed down to do it again.

BIEP~BIEP~BIEP~

Both startled they sat up, dazed the looked at each other, but the moment was ruined.

Bellamy coughed and moved to stand up 'The oven is done with the preheating program.  
We just have to throw everything together and put it in and then we are done.'  
He reached to pull Clarke up as well and walked towards the kitchen.

Clarke went to sit down at one of the high chairs and looked at him in peaceful silence as he finished the dish.  
'I have an idea.' She suddenly said.  
'Do tell.' Bellamy smirked at her.  
'Since my vegetables attacks where perfectly reasonable. Because of your nagging to see my paintings. - Who you know nobody but my teachers get to see.

How about we make a painting together- so you stop asking to see my work, and I don't have to throw stuff at you anymore.'

Bellamy laughed 'I would love that Clarke'

Clarke nodded and walked towards her room. She grabbed an empty canvas, paint and a few old brushes.- She trusted Bellamy. She did. Just not enough to hold her fancy expensive brushes the right way. And walked back into the living room.

Bellamy had already pushed the coffee table to the side and laid a few newspapers down on the ground.

Clarke smirked amused at him. 'I always used to do that, you know, when I was still in kindergarten.'  
Bellamy huffed 'That very well may have been the last time I have painted princess, so don't judge!'

Clarke just laughed relieved that she had only grabbed the old brushes.  
'And besides that, can you imagine what O will do to me if I spill on her floor. Because I can, and I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to have kids when she is done with me' Bellamy made a sour face, imagining the pain.

'You want to have kids?' Clarke asked as she put down her stuff and sat down on the floor besides Bellamy.  
'Yes, I love kids. Hopefully I can do a better job raising them than I did O.'  
Clarke saw the flicker of hurt Reach his eyes for a moment before he smiled again.  
'What about you?' He asked 'Want any blonde Stubborn things running around, painting over every flat space they can find?'

'HEY! I am not stubborn!' Clarke shoved his shoulder.  
'What ever Princess, so tell me,' He said looking at the white canvas in front of them 'How are we gonna do this?'

Eventually they decided to make a collection off al the things they loved most, just drawing them on the spots they thought it would look nice.

Clarke started with a cup of coffee, getting smirk from Bellamy, he drew a stick figure with Brown hair.

After spending about fifteen minutes explaining to Clarke that the sick figure really was the exact likeness of Octavia – which it definitely wasn't – Clarke just gave up and wrote Octavia above the figure and drew an arrow towards it.

'There now you don't have to explain anymore!' Clarke had laughed.  
It didn't take long before the entire canvas was filled with colour – there was an obvious difference between Bellamy work and hers, but for some reason it formed a whole.

Three-headed dogs, slices of pizza, showers, kiwi's, smoothies – secretly drawn on by Clarke – paint brushes, some chick apparently named Athena- 'She is Awesome!' Bellamy had defended himself – music notes , the word 'friends', and birds – 'They stand for freedom' Clarke had explained – littered the canvas.

'Wait' Bellamy said when they where both staring proudly at their finished work. 'We forgot the most important thing.'  
He grabbed a brush with some yellow paint still on it. A minute later he sat up again, proudly looking at his handy work – he had drawn a little crown on the last open spot.  
'There.' He said 'Now its done.'

Clarke laughed a bit uncomfortably. – She knew that they had had a moment before, but with the crown he didn't mean Princess right? He didn't love her, nobody did.

'I still don't agree with this Athena chick' Clarke said, trying to diffuse the tension.  
Bellamy just smirked at her 'Jealous?'

Clarke huffed in mock annoyance. Then she looked mischievously at Bellamy, a idea popping in her head.

'You wish!' She said and swiped the brush she still had in her hand straight over his face. 'HAH!' She jumped up, laughing at his shocked face. He looked like he war going to war with the red streak going over his face.  
'Yeah No,' Bellamy jumped up as well 'Now you are really going down!'

Clarke yelled and ran away in excitement 'NO! You deserved that!' she was running in circles around the couch with Bellamy following her and trying to get a hold of her.  
'Come here!' He laughed. 

'No! You get awayyhehaaAHHh!' Bellamy had grabbed Clarke and pushed her lying down on the couch with him sitting on top of her again.

'THERE!' He said when he pushed his yellow paint brush al over Clarke's laughing face.

'NO! Bellamy this isn't fair!' Clarke hiccupped. 'You are so much stronger then me!'  
'Well then next time, you shouldn't throw paint in my face!'

Clarke threw her paint brush out of her hand to the floor 'See, I'm unarmed, You can let me go now!'  
'Nah' Bellamy said, bending down so he was closer to her face 'Say – I'm sorry for ruining Bellamy's handsome face – first.'  
'I'm sorry for Painting on your very pretty face!' Clarke giggled.

Bellamy groaned 'I'm not a pretty girl Princess, I'm a man! Say handsome!' He pinched her side again making Clarke squirm in laughter. 

'you're very Beautiful' 

Bellamy bowed down even lower holding her two hands with one of his own and one hand on her side, he brushed his lips lightly over her neck 'That's not what I told you to say.' He murmured.

Clarke was shocked at the little moan that escaped from her lips.  
'So what do you want me to say?' She asked when he got up a little to look in her eyes.  
'A lot.' He answered, staring at her lips again 'But I especially want to do this...' He bowed down, Clarke closed her eyes and pushed herself a bit up from the cushions. She felt his lips at a millimetre away from hers.

'HAAAI! I SMELL FOOD' Octavia yelled from the doorway.  
Clarke loved the girl but her timing was shit.

Both Clarke and Bellamy shot up from the couch looking guiltily at Octavia, avoiding each others eyes.

Octavia looked shocked at the both of them, and than started to laugh loudly 'Well, don't you two look pretty!'  
Octavia looked around the room and then back at Clarke and Bellamy 'What were you guys doin?'

'Uh well, we where painting.' Bellamy said hoarsely 'But then Princess decided that she liked my face better as a canvas.'

Octavia shook her head with a smile 'You guys are dorks you know that?- As long as there is no paint on my fancy new couch, I'm good.'

The oven beeped indicating that the Veggie stew was done.

'Here' Clarke said, grabbing the paint brush Bellamy was still holding on to, 'I'll clean this up while you prepare dinner.'

Bellamy nodded and walked towards the kitchen. While Clarke cleaned up, she saw a red stain on the couch. Hurriedly she threw a pillow over it, hoping Octavia wouldn't notice it.

She looked at the painting again. The little yellow crown making her heard flutter. She decided to actually hang this one up some where in the living room.

'Iewl' Octavia said a while later when she looked at the food Bellamy had put on the table.

'It's green – we're in college! We are not supposed to eat anything that is green!'

Clarke laughed getting a annoyed smirk from Bellamy 'Its healthy O, just eat it' he said exasperated.  
'No' Octavia said 'These are the four years I don't have to believe in the green stuff – I get to believe in red bull!'

Clarke just laughed harder 'O, please stop talking, otherwise he will accuse of killing tinker bell!'  
'What!' She huffed 'That is terrible! Who would want to kill tinker bell!?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Want some wine?' Clarke asked when they where all sitting around the table done with their food, Clarke started piling up the dishes to bring them to the kitchen.  
'Yeah please.' Octavia and Bellamy both answered.

'So' Octavia asked Bellamy 'How is the Griffin case goin?'

Clarke stilled in the kitchen, tension creeping up her spine. She sighed, sat the dirty dishes down in the sink, and grabbed three glasses and a bottle of red wine.

'Actually, it's going really good. We stopped looking for the girl, and just focused more on the crimes the father has been accused of.' Bellamy said, getting exited at the subject.  
'Wick's little mission of getting all that information really helped a lot.'

Clarke put down the Glasses down on the table and filled them up  
'Thanks' Bellamy murmured and smiled at her.

'So,' Octavia continued 'Have you found some new stuff then?'  
'Bellamy shook his head ' Yes an No, It's complicated because all we have found so far is completely contradictory.'  
'Explain.' Octavia said interested. 

'Well you know the story of the father right? - Mob boss, did a lot of terrible things, most likely completely abused the daughter, lost it, stared shooting at his wife and daughter, when he thought he had killed them both, he shot him self.'  
Octavia nodded, everybody knew this. 

'So the mother brings the girl to the hospital, the mother gets arrested for murder. Then the Griffin house burns down, the police station with all the evidence burns down, the daughter emancipates herself - because she was only seventeen when it all happened…'

'Wait!' Octavia sat up 'I didn't know that..'  
'No neither did I, but it was in one of wicks files.' Bellamy answered.  
'So why was that a secret?' Octavia asked.  
Bellamy Shrugged 'I have no clue, but it does makes sense with what Clarke said a while back.'

'What!?' Clarke looked up shocked, she had always made it her mission to stay out of these conversations.

'You said that she probably changed her name, I think you are right, I think she probably goes by the name of Sara Parker now.'  
Octavia giggled 'Why Sara parker?' she asked.

'Because it's one of the most normal, most common, an most boring names there are.' He grinned at Clarke.  
Clarke smiled weakly at Bellamy, and turned to take another sip of her wine.

'I think that is also the reason why nobody can seem to find her. But any way, ' Bellamy took a sip of his own wine.

'So after the girl disappears, the mother goes public, telling her story and desperately trying to get her daughter back. Meanwhile more and more evidence against the father keeps piling up. But he is dead, so he can't even defend himself.'

'Why does he need to defend himself?' Octavia asked.

'Because he is being accused of first degree murder.' Bellamy chuckled.  
'So?' Octavia pressed.  
'A murder that didn't happen until he was already dead for a week himself.'

'What!?' Clarke asked despite herself.

'There is no way in hell that Jake Griffin could have murdered in that case. Which means he is being framed.'

Clarke nodded reaching over the table to refill her wine.

'Miller and I have been going over the dates from Mr. Griffins whereabouts and then we compared it with the list from wicks files, one that held all the murder and the major drugs travelling dates, they don't mach up.

It happened way to often that Mr Griffin had no way in hell he could have murdered some one, simply because the guy was on a vacation on Hawaii with his wife. But they are still blaming it on him.'  
'He could have let somebody else do it for him, that doesn't make him any less guilty.' Octavia said stubbornly.

'Yeah you are right, but for some reason my instinct keeps telling me that we are on the wrong path, and that we should try to clear his name instead of stain it more.'

Clarke tried to keep from crying with everything she had.

'You want to clear the name of a murderer!? What the hell is wrong with you?' Octavia shot up.

'Yeah but that's the thing O, I don't think the guy is a murderer. I think he is being used as a fall guy' Bellamy defended himself.

Octavia Glared at him 'Okay, so who do you think did it?' she asked.

Bellamy sighed 'I think the mother has been more involved than she has everyone believing'

'What do you mean?' Octavia questioned.

'A man doesn't just shoots his family, something must have happened.' Bellamy said.

'Yes, he lost it, everybody knows that.' Octavia said stubbornly.

'Why did he lose it O?'

'Because he just killed one to many persons.' Octavia decided.

'If he really did all the things he is accused of, killing somebody wouldn't scare him. In that case he would have been such a cold hearted psychopath, it wouldn't have bothered him at all.'

'I don't agree. I think no matter how many crimes he already had committed. Every murder is just as terrible as the first one.' Octavia went against Bellamy.

'Got any experience with that O?' Bellamy smirked.

Octavia's eyebrow shot up 'Really? You think that is funny?'

'Anyway,' Bellamy continued 'In wick's documents there where a lot of pictures of Mrs. Griffin and major Jaha together. I think they might have had a affair'

Clarke coughed loudly on her wine. Bellamy stood up to gently slap her back 'Are you okay Princess?'

Clarke smiled weakly 'yeah, just went down the wrong way.'

'So?' Octavia asked, 'I can see the appeal there, Jaha is quite attractive, that doesn't make him guilty of anything and it still doesn't explain the fathers behaviour'

'Maybe Mr. griffin found out, and that is why he lost it.' Bellamy explained .

'And thus making him a killer' Octavia crossed her arms over her chest.

Bellamy huffed.

'So what!? Now you are also gonna say that Mrs. Griffin is guilty?' Octavia said loudly getting really annoyed at her brother

'No, There is no evidence for that, except for some weird's neighbours statement. Who recently died of a heard attack. But I think the father lost it when he found out about his wife and that is the reason he started shooting.'

Octavia sat down again 'So how do you explain the missing daughter? huh?'

Bellamy sighed 'I can't except for the reason that has already been given, the father Beat her up, she blamed hem mom for not being able to protect her. She worked to much, and maybe now it seems that she spend a lot of time with Jaha as well.'

'So you admit that the father was still a bastard?' Octavia asked stubbornly.

'Yes O, as far as we know the father was still a bastard.' Bellamy sighed 'But all of this knowledge doesn't really helps us with our assignment.'

'Why not?' Clarke asked, Momentarily busy on her third glass of wine.

'Because It's our job to get Mrs. Griffin out of prison or to find the girl. Not to get Mr. Griffins name cleared.'

Bellamy pushed his hand trough his hair 'The thing I'm wondering about now, is why does Jaha has so much information about all those crimes on his computer.

I mean, I know they used to be friends so he is interested on the case.

But there where some gory details in those files. I think Miller started sleeping with a nightlight the moment he had read it all. – Why does Jaha has all that information, and why doesn't he share it with the world?'

Octavia just shrugged her shoulders.

Bellamy sighed 'You girls want to watch a movie?' He asked, apparently bored with the speculations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellamy had ended staying the night on the couch again. Because it was late, both he and Clarke had to work the next day. And this way, they could carpool to work together.

Clarke sighed, it had been a slow day at work. She had beaten Bellamy four times at cards before he finally admitted that she was a better card player and that he sucked. Although he did it obviously with pain in his heard.

'Wanna close up early?' Bellamy asked 'I think the whole campus already went home for their Christmas breaks.'

Clarke nodded 'Yeah sure, we can go by a evening store so we can get some eggnog.' She smiled 'You know, so we can spike it with rum when we get home.'

Bellamy laughed 'Oeh I like the sound of that.'

'I'll clean the back if you clean the front?' she asked.  
'Race you! The one who loses has to pay for the eggnog!' Bellamy smiled at her.  
'you're on!'

Clarke actually ran to the back off house and started putting the dirty glasses in the big industrial washer.

She sighed, Bellamy and she had decided that the three of them would spend Christmas day together.

To be honest she never even really thought about it, but when he started talking about it earlier that day it scared her. Afraid that maybe the two of them had a tradition that she wasn't part of.  
But Bellamy asked her what her plans where, and when she told him she didn't have any, he asked her to spend it with him and his sister without even thinking a second about it.  
The hyper Butterflies had been flying all trough her stomach the entire day.

Clarke heard the bell of the door rinkle and sighed, if a group would be coming in now, they couldn't close. And then she couldn't watch a movie with Bellamy on her couch. Snuggling next to him. blaming the winter for being cold, so that she had to snuggle against him. She had no choice!

'Hey, I am looking for a girl named Clarke and I was told she worked here?'

Clarke shot up when she heard the voice. Please don't let that be who she thought it was.

'Ughm yeah she is in the back of house.' she heard Bellamy answering 'I'll go and get her.'

NO, NO, no, no no no! Please don't let this be happening Clarke begged.

'YO Princess, there is a boy for you here... should I be jealous?' Bellamy joked when he leaned in the doorway.

'No.' Clarke looked up at Bellamy trying desperately to control her breathing.

'You know sweet talking to boys won't help you being faster cleaning up down here - you'll owe me some eggnog.'  
Clarke smiled weakly at Bellamy's joke 'I'll be there in a sec.'  
'Sure.' he said and walked back to the bar.

'Is she coming?' the voice asked.

Clarke looked around her, took a breath, straightened her shirt and followed where Bellamy had walked a second ago. The moment she reached the bar she saw the boy immediately.

His face lifted up the moment he saw her 'You have no idea how great is to see you Clarke.'  
'What are you doing here Wells?' she asked sternly.

**I need to study! Like so badly! But this chapter just wouldn't leave me alone!  
FINNALY SOME FLUFF! I needed that. And I think Clarke needed that. And I hope I cleared some of the Griffin case Questions up for you... or I may have made it even more complicated? I don't know.******

**Read o awesome people of the internet and review, and you will make my day.******

**ps. To all Sara Parker's who might be reading this – please don't hate me! I literally looked up what a few of the most common names where and these came up! **

**Pps. Now I'm gonna hide somewhere form the world, because I had so much work to do and I neglected it all to work on this...******


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bellamy mused happily within himself. The last couple of weeks had been good. Really good. Although he still worried about Octavia's relationship with Lincoln, thankfully Octavia had forgiven him for his harsh words against Clarke.

And Clarke…. Bellamy chuckled. Clarke and he were also at a really good point. Some would even describe it as great.

Since Thanksgiving Clarke had been a lot more open about herself. She was spill pretty closed off and never, ever showed anyone her paintings. – Except for the teachers. - But every now and then she revealed tiny bits and pieces about herself.

She was a daddy's girl, a big one, which made Bellamy laugh because it suited her so well for some reason.

Every time she told them about him she got this warm smile that would light up her entire face. - Clarke had told him about how they used to cook together all the time. They would pump the music up in the kitchen and dance together while cooking. Or the time when she hadn't been in his office for years, and then when she had to drop something off, she saw that he had kept every drawing she had ever made. They had been hanging all proudly as a giant wall painting in his office walls.

It was to honour her dad that she decided to stop with the med program and got into art.

Clarke never spoke much about her mom tough, which made Bellamy think that they didn't really got along.

When he asked about it – taking Octavia's advice to just ask - All she said was that she worked a lot and wasn't often home.

Octavia had been right, of course she had been.

Clarke had went trough a lot of pain, but there was no way that she could ever hurt anyone. She was kind, loyal, honest, smart and most of all fun. Her dry humour matched his perfectly.

Often annoying the hell out of Octavia. Just yesterday they had been all over each other, pushing paint in each others faces.

It had taken him all his will power not to attack her and kiss her like she deserved to be kissed.

But he knew that wasn't a good idea. She was his sister's roommate, and more importantly, she didn't have the same feelings for him as he did for her.

That didn't mean that he would stay away from her tough. When they would be done working, they would buy some eggnog and go home together. – it literally took his breath away when he suggested they would go home, almost as if they where living together. Oh how he wished - and then they would probably put on a extra scary movie.

Clarke never liked those movies, although she pretended she did. So every time she would get scared, she snuggled her body closer in to his. Until she was partly sitting on him and couldn't get any closer. She always pretended to be cold, but he knew she felt safe in his arms. And he loved it!

The bell of the front door rinkeled. Bellamy tensed, please don't be a big group, please don't be a big group.

A well groomed twenty something year old boy walked in to the bar. His afro hair was cut neatly, and the clothes he wore looked expensive.

Bellamy sighed in relief. A boy like that wouldn't stay here on his own for a long time.

The boy cleared his thought, clearly uncomfortable with being in a bar instead of some fancy country club.

'Hey, I am looking for a girl named Clarke and I was told she worked here' he said.

Bellamy looked at the boy suspiciously, who the hell was he?

'Ughm yeah she is in the back of house I'll go and get her.'

The boy looked relieved and nodded.

For some reason Bellamy felt incredibly heavy when he walked towards the back. Who was this boy? Had he ever seen him around campus? Was Clarke dating him without telling him?

'YO princess,' he yelled when he opened door 'there is a boy for you here.. Should I be Jealous?'  
It slipped out before he had any control to stop himself. What was he thinking!? Clarke didn't think of him in that way. She was free to date whom ever she wanted.

'No.' Clarke squeaked

Bellamy stared at Clarke. She looked like she was going to cry at any moment. What could have possibly happened in the last ten minutes to have her this distressed? He gave her a one over and sighed. Maybe she would want to talk about it when they where home.

'You know, sweet talking to boys won't help you being faster cleaning up down here – you'll owe me some eggnog.' Bellamy hoped that the idea of the two of them at home, in a save space would calm her down.

She smiled weakly at him 'I'll be there in a sec.'

Bellamy stared at her, it looked like she just needed a second to breathe 'Sure.' He smiled. But she didn't see it.

Bellamy turned around and went back to the bar. He grabbed the rag he had been using earlier to polish the clean glasses. The boy was still standing at exactly the same spot he had been when Bellamy left to get Clarke.

Bellamy picked up a glass and started polishing it.  
The boy looked questioningly at him when Bellamy didn't say anything.  
'Is she coming?' he asked impatiently.

Bellamy nodded, he didn't like this boy.

The door behind him opened up and Clarke came out. She focused all her attention on the boy and didn't even notice Bellamy.

The boy smiled the moment he saw Clarke 'You have no idea how great it is to see you Clarke.'  
'What are you doing here wells?' She asked sternly.

They boy just stared and smiled at her.

'What are you doing here Wells?' Clarke repeated herself. She used a tone to the boy Bellamy severely hoped she would never use against him. There was a chilling coldness in her voice.

'Come on Clarke, you know that we have been looking for you' Wells answered.  
'Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to be found?' Clarke said in the same chilling voice.  
'Clarke I miss you, can we please talk about this? Just the two of us?' Wells asked hopefully. He threw a dirty glare at Bellamy and then put his puppy eyes back up for Clarke.

Bellamy huffed, well the felling was mutual, asshole.

'What makes you think I would go anywhere with you?' Clarke spit at him.  
'Because you owe me that Clarke.' Wells said, he was getting annoyed as well 'for everything we used to be, what you still are to me. You owe me to have a normal conversation with me.'

'Fuck you Wells, I don't owe you SHIT. Go fuck yourself' Clarke spit out.

She was holding herself steady against the bar she was standing behind. But Bellamy saw her legs wobble.

Wells made a few steps forward until he was standing against the bar, exactly opposite Clarke.

'Clarke are you kidding me? I know you! Do you remember that? You don't talk like that. You hate cursing. You are only saying this now to put up a front. You hate bars, and you never ever would give up your education just to spite your mother.' He sighed 'This isn't you. You are pretending to be something you are not.'

'You don't know me Wells! You have no idea who I am, or who I'm not. And you never will. Leave now!' Clarke pointed with her finger at the door.

'Clarke do you have any idea how long we have been searching for you!? I'm not going to leave just because you are not happy with me! We need to talk!'

Bellamy stepped towards Clarke. Putting a hand on her lower back for support 'Who the hell is this fucker Clarke?' He grumbled. And what the fuck was his problem? Was he a dangerous ex boyfriend or something? Because he sure as hell sounded like one.

'You know I'm right here right? If you want to know who I am you can ask me!' Wells said offended.

'He's nobody important.' Clarke said leaning into Bellamy's hand 'Just somebody I used to know in Virginia – but he betrayed me so I cut contact.'

'betray? Seriously Clarke? I never betrayed you!' Wells shouted.

'YOU ARE THE REASON MY PARENTS ARE DEAD' Clarke screamed in his face.

'Is that what you think? Do you really blame me?' wells sighed and put his face in his hands 'Can we please just talk outside for a moment, there are some things.. there are some things I can't discuss with random bartenders around.'

Bellamy huffed, could he please hit the asshole already? He put his hands protectively over Clarke's shoulders.

'Fuck off!' he spit at Wells.

'Clarke? Please?' Wells asked desperately.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy and leaned into his chest. She looked like she was actually considering going outside with this guy.  
'There is no way I'll let you alone with this creep.' He mumbled, looking down into her eyes.

Clarke sighed, turned around, stood on her toes and carefully kissed his cheek 'I'll be fine.'  
Then she turned around and walked around the bar to meet Well and nodded for him to come along outside.

'YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES!' Bellamy yelled when the bell of the door rinkled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke had kissed him. She had actually kissed him. On the cheek. Why? Why did she do that? And who was this guy? What was his involvement in her parent's death?

They died in a car accident right? An accident, meaning it was nobody's fault. Or wait, was he the one driving the other car? That could be a reason that she blamed him right? But if he did, why did she go outside with him. Why didn't they just discuss things with him in the room? What was this secret he wasn't allowed to know?

Bellamy paced up and down behind the bar, they had six more minutes. He was turning absolutely crazy.

What had been their history? Clarke seemed to know the boy already. They knew each other from Virginia. Was he an ex that had hurt her? Bellamy grumbled, if he found out that he had hurt Clarke in anyway possible, he would pound this boys head in.

Bellamy looked at the clock, five more minutes. God, time seemed to creep by.

What was the deal with this boy!? Why did Clarke completely locked down the minute she saw him? Wells had been right about one thing, this wasn't Clarke. the down right hate that had vibed off her wasn't something he ever felt around her before. No matter how mad she had been with him. The cold dead tone she had used wasn't something he ever thought she had in her.

Four more minutes.

But apparently she had changed over the years. Quite logic if you would think at all the things that had happened to her the last couple of years. Because she cursed, quite a lot. – Which was incredibly hot by the way. – And sounded incredibly funny with the polite way she normally spoke. – Like she would never say 'gonna' always saying 'going to'. And she loved working in the bar, partly because she got to boss him around, and partly because she was really god at it. She always looked happy when they where working together – well ever since thanksgiving.

Three minutes.

And what was that shit about her mom? Bellamy knew that she didn't have the best relation ship with her. He knew that she used to be pre -med. And he knew that she went into art because she loved it much more, and it was a way for her to coupe with her father's death. What had her mother to do with it? She was dead. Clarke couldn't even spite her anymore, even if she tried to. What did it matter what education Clarke was getting, as long as she got one, and that she was happy doing it. Fuck why was this guy downgrading her like this. The art program at WSU was a great program.

Two minutes

And Clarke kissed him. She kissed Him. She had put her entire body against his and then pushed her lips against his cheek. Bellamy was actually regretting not turning his head in time to catch her lips with his. Her soft, rosy lips. The one he dreamed so often about. God he wanted a do over. And then he would grab her by her sides and kiss her until she wasn't able to stand on her own two feet anymore. Screw this wells guy. Bellamy would have picked her up so she would be sitting on top of the bar and devour her.

One more minute.

Screw it. Bellamy put the rag in his hands on top of the bar and walked towards the door.

Wells and Clarke where standing right in front of the door. And he could hear their muffled voices.

'...Clarke... know... dangerous... find you... home!' Wells yelled throwing his hands up in the air.  
'...Home...Virginia was never my home!... love... Bellamy... here' Clarke answered him.  
' ... serious!?, ... Bartender ... home... mother...safety!' Wells shouted again taking a few steps towards Clarke.  
'...killed him Wells... shut you mouth...owe me... home' Clarke took a step backwards, but Wells just took another step forward. She looked so threatened Bellamy couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and stepped out, but Clarke and Wells didn't seem to notice.

'I'll never go anywhere with you!' She screamed in Well's face. The boy chuckled almost sarcastically.

'Yes you are Clarke. Whether you like it or not, we are going home!' He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her with him.

'LET GO OF ME!' Clarke yelled but Wells didn't budge.

'I think the girl told you to get your hands off her.' Bellamy intervened menacing.

Wells head snapped around when Bellamy spoke 'Stay out of this bartender.' He sneered 'This isn't about you.'

Clarke tried desperately to pry herself from his grip.

'Well since you are practically trying to abduct my princess, this is about me.' Bellamy took the to steps necessary to be directly in his face.

'If I where you, I would let her go.' He growled at the boy grabbing his girl.

'No' Wells challenged him. 'I'm only trying to help her. Get out of the way bartender.' He tried to push Bellamy away with his one free hand and walk away, still holding a strong grip on Clarke's arm.

Clarke looked pleadingly at him, a desperation in her eyes that had never seen this bad before.  
Bellamy sighed, pushed one hand through his hair and looked at Wells again. The boy had actually managed to make a few steps away from him.

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Bellamy said before he walked towards Wells, and pounded him straight in his face.

That felt great!

'LET GO OF CLARKE FUCKING RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FREAKING LEGS!' Bellamy yelled at wells who had fallen to the ground, dragging Clarke along with him.

Clarke ripped her arm free from his grip, shot up and walked straight into Bellamy's arms.

Bellamy hugged her with one arm, kissed her hair and turned to Wells again 'I don't know what your problem is, but Clarke doesn't want you here. So if I'll ever see you around here again, you and I are gonna have some problems.'

Wells stood up, using one hand to hold his probably very painful face, and the other to brush of the dirt of his clothes 'Clarke, I'm only trying to protect you! I love you!'

'you heard Bellamy, If I where you, I would run away, as fast as I could and never come back' She spit out.

'You know what Lizzy, you are digging your own grave right now. I'll keep my mouth shut, but you need to know that this will never have a happy ending.'

Wells turned around to the very expensive looking Mercedes that was parked a few meters away and got in.

Bellamy and Clarke stayed outside until they saw him driving out of the street.

'Lets go inside Clarke, I want to see if this asshole hurt you.' Bellamy sighed, carefully escorting her towards the door.

'Sit.' Bellamy said pulling out a chair when they were inside.  
'He only grabbed me bell, I'll survive.' Clare whispered.  
'I don't care Clarke, let me see it' Bellamy said pushing his hand through his hair again.  
Clarke looked down, avoiding his eyes and rolled her sleeve slowly up.

The bruise of Wells hands where already showing a bit, but that wasn't what caught Bellamy's breath. Clarke's arm, much like her stomach as covered in scars. Was this the reason that she never showed her arms? She even slept in a sweater Bellamy thought, remembering the Hello Kitty one. What had happened to her? These weren't self harm scars, these where something different, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Gently Bellamy traced his fingers over the new bruises.

'Does it hurt?' Bellamy asked cautiously.

'A bit, but as you can see, I've had worse.' Clarke weakly joked.  
'Can you please sit down as well?' Clarke asked hesitantly 'You are making me nervous.'  
Bellamy pulled out a chair for himself as well, not breaking eye contact with her. He sat directly in front of her. Knees touching in the middle and Bellamy taking her hand in his, finally breaking the eye contact and started examining it.

'I uuh, I expect you have some questions.' Clarke whispered.

Bellamy looked up at her again.  
'You kissed my cheek.' he spoke up.

Clarke laughed a bit 'Seriously? That the one you want to start with?'  
'Yes.' Bellamy said 'Why did you do that?'

Clarke shrugged 'Wells used to be so in love with me, and I wanted to get it trough his tiny brain that I don't want that with him. Pretending to be with you was just a way off showing him he should stop following me like the sad and lost puppy dog he used to behave like.'

She had just used him to get rid of some guy, of course she had. She didn't have the same feelings he did, and he needed to start remembering that.

Bellamy looked down at her arm again 'Who was he? Why did he call you Lizzy? Why was he looking for you? What did he do to you? How come you're not panicking right now? And how did you get all these scars?' The questions just rolled out before could stop himself. He mentally scolded himself. Clarke didn't do well under pressure, he knew that.

Clarke sighed 'That was Wells. He was, well is still is, the son of my parents best friend. We grew up together. He was my best friend, we shared everything. When I was like six or seven or something like that, I learned that Clarke was a boys name. So I told everybody that I wanted to be called by second name. He was the only one that actually listened. From that point on he called me Lizzy.'

She paused for a second before she continued.

'After the accident I left town almost directly, I couldn't stay there. Not after everything that had happened. So I left. I cut all the bonds I had with that place and just left. Leaving Wells behind in the process as well. I never told anyone where I went. I just wanted to be left alone. So to him, I just disappeared.'

Clarke put her hand into Bellamy's interlocking their fingers together.

'He was the reason for the accident, he told my mother something that just made her lose it. That's why everything crashed and burned.'

'What did he tell her?' Bellamy asked softly.

Clarke stared at their hands playing with each other for a second before she rasped her throat and answered 'It really doesn't matter anymore now. I'll probably tell you one day, but not right now, I'm just not ready yet'

Bellamy nodded. 'What did he say that I wasn't allowed to know?'

'A lot,' She took in a large breath 'Nothing. He wanted me to come home and deal with my duties there.'

'What are your duties there?' Bellamy asked.

Clarke smiled grimly 'Cleaning up the mess my parents made. Getting married to Wells, have 2.5 babies, go to med school, being to busy working to be able to lead a life, buy a 4 million dollar house, never see my kids - because you know, they're being raised by the nannies, find out Wells has a mistress and then die because I'll have nothing better to do. You know Being miserable.'

Bellamy chuckled 'It sounds like the perfect live.'  
'Totally' Clarke agreed smiling as well.

'How come you are not panicking right now? Normally we would have to put you on oxygen by now?' Bellamy wondered.

Clarke stopped with the playing with his hand and just squished it 'Because you are here with me. And as long as you are here, nothing bad will happen.'

Warmth filled him inside. He was her safe space. No matter what he had done or said before, she felt safe with him.

He made a promise to himself to never let that change again. He would be there for her.

Clarke sighed and stood up. 'Lets clean up in here, I can use a very spiked eggnog right around now.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hey O, what are you doing home this late?' Bellamy asked the moment Octavia stepped inside.

'Don't the two of you look cute together.' Octavia smirked at her brother.

Clarke was sitting literally in his lap, her head resting against his shoulder and his arms around her, making sure she didn't fall of.

They had ended up watching 'finding never land' – Clarke's pick – Bellamy had been disappointed at first, because now she wouldn't snuggle against him.

But she did, still using the excuse of being cold. Bellamy knew that it wasn't true. In fact, it was hot in the room, really hot. But that might had to do something with the position he was in.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Clarke had fallen asleep and he just hadn't had the heard to wake her to send her to bed. And he didn't want to let go off her.

'She fell asleep like this!' He defended himself.  
'Uhu..' Octavia raised an eyebrow 'But she had to sit there first before she could fall asleep like that.'

Bellamy sighed in annoyance 'Could you please keep it down?' he whispered 'Where have you been O?' He pressed again.

'God Bellamy! When I moved out I hoped to get a bit more freedom. But nooo you just have to be here, all the freaking time.' Octavia snapped.

'Quiet down O, Clarke is sleeping. What is wrong with you? I only asked why you are home this late?' He Whispered annoyed.

'I was with Lincoln, where I planned to stay tonight, but he was getting high and I didn't want to, so he bugged me and so I went home. Happy now. Do you feel better now you know?' Octavia asked frustrated.  
'Loads.' Bellamy mumbled biting his tongue not to lash out at Octavia, -that he would kill the guy if he ever pressured her into doing something she didn't want to.

'I'm gong to bed. Make sure you get Clarke in hers ass well, she won't be happy waking up like this tomorrow morning.' Octavia sighed annoyed – she was in a Crappy mood.

Her door shut with a bang. Causing Clarke to wake up in his arms  
'whazwup' she asked sleepily. Bellamy chuckled, she sounded like a drunk.  
'You fell asleep princes. Come, lets get you in your own bed.' He whispered to her.  
'Mwphw nowwoh, youwe weally warm and compwfy.' She pressed her face into his shoulder making Bellamy chuckle again.

'You won't think so when you wake up tomorrow morning princess.' With a free hand he stroked her hair.  
'Don't care.' She mumbled obviously refusing to wake up.

Bellamy sighed 'Let's go princess.' He said. And before she could protest he stood up, lifting her up bridal style as he went and carried her to her room.

The moment he stepped inside he realised he had never been in her room before. It was filled with canvasses, the painted sides all facing toward the walls . A big easel in the corner held a big canvas ass well, but it was covered up with a sheet. Her room was clean, neat, and colourless. It shocked Bellamy. He had never really thought about it. But he would have never imaged it looked like this.

Carefully he lay Clarke down on her queen sized bed. It looked like she had already fallen asleep again. He let go of her, his hands twitching to look at the canvas behind the sheet.

'Nooowh' Clarke wined. She was actually quite funny when she was asleep.  
'Nowh its cold withouwt you.' she continued.  
'What do you want me to do about it princess!?' Bellamy asked amused.  
'Come wheere! Youre my heater remeber? If you leave me cold like this, i'll have to throw you away and buy a new wone, cuz yourwe not doiwing your job probberly.'  
Bellamy lauged.

'Well we couldn't have that, now could we?' Bellamy asked smugly.  
'noowh, now come hwere!' she sighed not picking up on his smugness.

Bellamy sighed as he sat down next to where she lay. She had changed into her pj,s before they started watching the movie.

He really should put some clean clothes over here, he slept over often enough. Usually he stole some thing from O.- But to be fair they where actually his clothes first – but sleeping in jeans was a real pain.

Carefully began to remove his pants, figuring he would wake up earlier that she did, and she wouldn't even now. He kept his shirt on.

When he pulled down the sheets to get in the bed Clarke shivered.  
'Bell!' She wined 'Fucking cold, gewt in!'

He laughed and quickly got in. The moment he pulled up the sheets, Clarke sighed happily and wormed herself into the crock of his shoulder draping her arm and leg on top of him.

'Hmmm,' She hummed 'You smell nice.'

After a shot wile her breathing evened out and Bellamy relaxed a bit, with his free hand – the one Clarke wasn't currently using as her pillow – although she used his arm as a pillow. That he wrapped the rest of that arm tightly around her was completely by his own choice. - He pushed his hand trough his hair again. He had been doing that a lot today. But this time he had a reason.

Gently he pressed a kiss in Clarke's hair and sighed. With her pressed against him like this, it would be a long, long night.

**Because, who cares about studying anyway! Nah, I actually had a big part of this chap already done fore a while, just haven't had any time to finish it. Tomorrow two more exams and then I'm done! Yeay me! I'm planning on just sleeping the entire weekend after i'm done... 48 hours staight! I'll bet you I can do it! (it's just... I can't because I have to work and do stuff I've been neglecting for the past 4 week - like have a social life and stuff like that.)**

**Oh and I've got some other news... I just found a house with a college friend of mine! So I'm moving somewhere in the next two weeks! Yeay me again! I'm so excited!**

**And the kiss! (my kiss in this story) - Since I haven't updated since before the seasons final, it's kinda stupid to say now. But i've have a draft to this story, (like i know what all the chapters are gone be about and what I want to reveal when and where.) and the kiss was there on that list from the beginning :) lol. I'm obviously clairvoyant! (or not)**

**Okay now I really am going to study... business economics 1 and 2, here I come! (think a picture of your favorite power puff girl here!)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Are you kidding me!?' Bellamy sighed. 'Clarke we have been shopping for hours! I refuse to go in to anymore stores before we have eaten something!'

'Bellamy! How can you be like this when you have Octavia as a sister!? She is a much worse shopper than I am!' Clarke laughed and pushed him against his shoulder. If he was tired it was his fault for insisting on carrying all the bags. Always trying to be the gentleman.

'But I barely ever went shopping with Octavia, and when I did, I just got to sit there and nod, while she showed me outfit after outfit. I don't think she would have noticed the difference between me and a dog sitting there. You, on the other hand, actually ask me for my opinion.' Bellamy Grumbled while he was looking around for a suitable place to eat something.

'That's the whole reason why I asked you to go shopping with me Bell!' Clarke mused, already distracted with a shiny window display.

Bellamy sighed, grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from the window 'Clarke, no. We are gonna eat something before I'm going to collapse. Nobody expects you to buy a present for everyone, just because O's spur of the moment Christmas party.'

'Okay, okay' Clarke conceded, 'I saw a nice looking bistro a few minutes ago, you wanna go there?'

Bellamy nodded his head in relief 'As long if there is food, I'll love it.'

Clarke led the way through the busy shopping street.

Octavia had decided, since most of their friends where leaving tomorrow for the Christmas break, that they would all have one more party together. Oh, and that they all had to exchange gifts with one another. Apparently this was a tradition between the friends. It just happend to be that nobody had remembered to tell this to Clarke. So she had called Bellamy to go shop with her. Although she had gotten to know the friends pretty well, she had no clue what to buy them, and she only had one day to shop. She was a woman on a mission to find them all the perfect gifts, and she needed help. Luckily for her, Bellamy didn't have any other plans so he agreed to go with her to help.

'Hey, Bell, by the way,' Clarke said while still walking forwards to the bistro 'thank you for coming with me.'

'Yeah, no problem. Just next time, give me some warning in advance, so I can, you know, train for heavy lifting like this' Bellamy said while pulling up the bags he was carrying a bit higher to demonstrate his point.

Clarke hit him on the shoulder while stikking her tounge out 'You suck Bellamy! Oh we are here by the way!'

The bistro was small and despite the busy stream of people outside, it was quite empty inside. The walls where covered in what looked like old familie photo's and the tables had red and white checkered table cloths, the place was a cliché, but is such a way that is was just right. They found a small table in the corner of the place and sat down.

'What are you going to order' Clarke asked, curiously looking at the menu.

'To be honest I think I could eat the whole store right now, but I can't decide between the salmon and spinach quiche, and the shrimp pesto pasta. Oh and they have a grilled vegetables salad which looks awesome as well.'

Bellamy sighed and put the menu down and looked at Clarke. 'What are you gonna take?'

In reaction Clarke put her menu down as well and smiled at him. 'Do you want to share? That way you don't have to choose.'

'God, I know I liked you for a reason.'

Clarke giggled.

XXXXXXX

When they where done with all their shopping, and Clarke had finally decided that she had found the perfect gift for everyone, they returned home to Clarke's apartment.

The house was already filled with al of their friends, Murphy and Miller where chatting loudly with Monroe, Roma and Harper, Jasper and Monty where obviously trying to cook something up in the kitchen, something that smelled like they had burned a shoe, Raven and Wick where quietly talking in a corner, not paying attention to anything around them, and Octavia was nowhere to be found.

'What happened to shit head?' Bellamy whispered to Clarke while he put all her shopping bags on the counter.

Clarke giggled and looked at Bellamy questingly 'Shit head?'

'Gah, yeah, you know, Ravens boyfriend. Shit head.'

Clarke laughed loudly, getting the attention of everybody, she just waved them away before turning back to Bellamy 'That Shit head, cheated on Raven. It was this whole big drama. Apparently, he already had this long time girlfriend he was actually engaged with. But she went to another school across the country, so Shit head decided to try some other girls before tying the knot. Just to be sure of his decision to marry that other girl.

It didn't end well when said fiancé came by one day to surprise him, and found him and Raven doing it.'

Bellamy laughed 'Wait, are you saying that she walked in on them?'

'Yes.' Clarke giggled softly 'So of course Raven was furious, I think she even started throwing his laptop off the balcony, and then the fiancé started helping her, picking up all of his stuff and throw it from the balcony. They where lucky no innocent was hurt with flying cellphones and stuff.'

Bellamy laughed so hard that Jasper and Monty didn't even try to pretend they where not listening in and where laughing along side Bellamy.

'How come I didn't know about this?' Bellamy hiccuped.

'Oh,' Clarke looked down 'It was, uuh, it was during the time O was mad at you.'

Bellamy stopped laughing at this and looked at Clarke intently 'What, you where mad at me to princess, and you had every right to be. You do know right, how sorry I am? I had no right to behav..'

'No' Clarke interrupted him. 'I wasn't mad at you, you had every right to behave like that. You where only trying to protect your sister. That only makes you a good brother. I thought we where over this'

'yes we are,' Bellamy sighed 'but I still feel guilty about it you know.'

'Here' Bellamy said, 'I'll help you put your stuff in your room.'

Clarke smiled at him and then nodded for him to come along. She openend the door and let him pass her before she stepped in her room. It gave her the opportunity to look at his behind without him knowing it. She could already picture the shit eating smirk he would give her if he caught her staring at him.

He really did have a nice behind.

She could see his biceps flexing with the weight of the bags, the way his shirt was hiked up just enough to show a thin line of tan skin, the way is butt looked, and the perfectly shaped jeans that showed it al in the exact right way. Like he wasn't trying to look like an demi-god, but that he just was, and couldn't really help it.

'Wauw.' Bellamy had stopped in his tracks and looked at the new painting that was currently sitting on the easel.

'Oh.' Clarke said embarrassed, 'You weren't meant to see that.' she quickly walked past Bellamy and went to stand in front of the painting.

'No Clarke,' Bellamy said, walking towards her, and gently pushing her away. 'Don't hide it.'

'Bellamy please.' Clarke whispered, she could hear Murphy laughing loudly from the other room.

Bellamy swayed his head, indicating that he wasn't planning on letting this go. 'You painted me, you painted me and Octavia.' He smiled sweetly at her. 'Can I see it please?'

Clarke bowed her head to look at her feet once more. 'It's just that I never..'

'You never show you art, I know, but isn't it time that you did?' Bellamy interrupted her. 'Please Clarke. Can I see?'

Clarke nodded slowly and walked away from the painting so Bellamy could see the whole thing. It was a painting she was working on for a school assignment. She had to paint the thing that she could never bear to lose. The thing she would save from a burning house. And then paint it, the way it looked like in your head. The professor said that people had a way of idolizing the things they loved most. So the next assignment would be to paint it, in the most realistic way possible.

'YO CLARKE' Murphy yelled through her door, 'STOP SUCKING BELLS FACE OFF AND COME IN HERE, I ACCIDENTALLY PICKED YOUR PHONE UP!'

Clarke glanced towards Bellamy who was suddenly completely flustered.

'I'm sorry, Murphy has this theory that we are doing it in secret. He won't shut up about it' Bellamy looked down and shuffled with his feet 'I tried to get him to stop but he won't.'

Clarke to a step forward to Bellamy, she couldn't imagine why he was so shy about it, it wasn't like there was any truth in Murphy's words. At least, not for him. In her thoughts for that matter…

'Bell?' Bellamy looked up to Clarke a question forming in his eyes. 'Why does Murphy think that?'

Without really noticing Bellamy took a step closer to Clarke as well, now only centimeters between them 'Because i might have…

'Is it because when you talk about me, you refer to me as 'Your princess'?'

'Yeah that might have something to do..'

'CLARKE I'M WAITING OVER HERE! IT SHOULDN'T TAKE TIS LONG TO GET YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!' Murphy screamed trough the door.

'I'll better go' Clarke stammered, not moving a step.

Bellamy just looked at her ' Yeah' he murmured.

'So I'll going to go now.' she said, still not moving

'Okay.'

'CLARKE NOW!'

Clarke sighed and finally turned to open her door.

'Took you long enough.' Murphy complained. 'I accidentally picked up your phone. There's a boy on the line who urgently want's to talk to you. Do I smell a love triangle coming up?' He laughed at his own terrible joke and handed Clarke her phone.

Clarke stuck her tongue out to Murphy 'You're a dick Murp, and I'll get my revenge, didn't I hear a rumor that something was happening between you and Roma? Maybe I'll go and discuss that during dinner.'

Bellamy came out of her room as well and went to sit on one of the bar stools.

'You wouldn't!' Murphy jumped up, clearly not liking the way this conversation was headed.

A distant 'Hello?' came from her phone and Clarke suddenly remembered that she came out of her room to pick up her phone. She looked at the number, but it was an unknown number.

hesitantly Clarke put the phone to her ear. 'Hello, this is Clarke, who am I talking to?'

'Hey' wells disembodied voice said.

A flash of anger rippled trough her body 'I told you to never call me again' Clarke spoke harshly, 'You have exactly 4 second to explain yourself before I'll call an restraining order on you.'

Everybody in the room looked shocked at Clarke's sudden hostility, it was something they had never seen before.

'Clarke no! wait! I have someone here who wants to talk to you.'

A weird crackling sound came through the phone and then she heard a murmur.

Wells was obviously talking to somebody she couldn't quite hear.

'Clarke?' A soft voice came trough the phone.

'Yeah.' Clarke said annoyed 'Who is this?'

'It's your mother sweetheart.'

Clarke gasped and dropped the phone out of her hands.

Bellamy was besides her in an instant 'Are you okay?' he asked quietly while putting his hand on her lower back to offer some calm. Clarke took a roughed breath and looked up at him 'Yeah, thank you.'

She bend down to pick up the phone again. To her surprise she saw that she was still connected.

'Hello? Are you still there?' The weak voice came trough the speaker so even Bellamy could hear.

'yes I am. Why are you calling me?' The internal battle in Clarke right was raging like it had never before. She wanted to just end the phone call, throw her phone out of the window and swear off social media all together. Making sure they would never be able to find her again. But for some reason she just couldn't.

'Clarke, sweetie, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice again. You have no idea how much I have missed you.'

Slowly Clarke backed out of Bellamy's calming touch, and went to her room so nobody could hear her.

She closed the door behind her before she spoke to her mother again.

'Why are you calling me? I'm pretty sure I made it quite clear I never want to have anything to do with you ever again.'

Clarke hear her mother sighing from across the line, she was already annoyed with Clarke and they haven't ever said 5 lines to each other.

'Clarke sweetheart, I am trying here okay. I haven't talked to you in over three years, the least you could do is ask me how I am.'

For some reason Clarke started laughing uncontrollably. Luckily for her, nobody came in to check on her.

'I don't fucking care how you are doing' she hiccuped, still laughing.

'CLARKE! Language' her mother scolded at her.

'Why are you calling me?' Clarke asked again. She was losing her patience.

'Oh Clarke, why do you do this to me? You know it isn't polite to just go straight to business.'

'I don't care.' Clarke spit out. 'For the last time, Why are you Calling me Abby?'

'Clarke, I want you to come and see me here in prison. I want you to pull yourself together, get over your teenage rebellion. And talk to my lawyers so we can come up with a strategy to get me out of prison.'

'Oh yes of course, let me just check my schedule, I think I can do next Tuesday, how would that be for you?' Clarke laughed.

'Oh' Abby actually sounded a bit shocked, 'I had thought you would pull up more of a fight, but yeah, Tuesday is fine, let me contact my lawyers and then they'll schedule a time.'

Clarke didn't even knew how to respond to her mother, even the thought of helping her seemed so ridiculous that she couldn't imagine her mother taking her seriously.

but then again, her mother had always been so out of touch with how normal people thought and behaved, it might seemed like a logic response to her.

'You know what sweetheart,' Her moth continued after a beat of silence 'Why don't I give you the number of my lawyers, it might be a bit easier if you just call them and make an appointment. Its a bit easier for you to make calls and stuff like that.'

For some reason Clarke was still unable to answer, how in the hell had her mother gotten her number? Oh wait, she knew that. Wells, the betraying, back stabbing, most terrible friend in the whole world had given abby her number or his phone at least. This meant that she had to get back in touch with her own lawyer to get a new phone number and get all this stuff sorted out.

it would probably mean that she head to travel to het lawyer in Virginia, she was already dreading the long trip that would be.

'Clarke? Do you hear what I'm saying? Just grab a pen and a piece of paper so you can write the numbers down.'

Clarke huffed in response, she still couldn't fully understand that het mother didn't understand that she was being sarcastic. Why didn't she understand. Was she really that much out of it, so much that she didn't know what she had done? That woman had ruined her life, not just that one night, but her entire life, that woman had done unspeakable thinks to her. She had been abused in a way that serial killers would be proud of. She still remembers the springbreak that her father had to go away on business for a week. Leaving her all alone with abby.

a shiver crept down Clarke's spine before she finally came back to her senses.

'Abby.' she whispered, interrupting whatever her mother was saying, 'Like I said the last time I saw you, you are a monster, and I'll never, ever, will do anything to help you get out of prison. For all I care you can rot to death in there. You are never to contact me again, and if you do, I'll report it, and you know what the effects for that will be.'

Abby sighed audibly 'You disappoint me yet again Clarke, I had really hoped you would have been over your pathetic little rebellious teenage behavior.'

Clarke laughed again 'You really don't know do you, the damage you have done to those around you, the ones you should have loved.'

'Clarke!' Abby scolded her 'I'm your mother and that is no way to speak to me. Next time I'll see you we will have a discussion about this, and what your punishment will be. I do not accept this kind of behavior from you young lady!'

Clarke kept on her ridiculous laugh, not knowing how to respond to this absurd conversation.

'You are lucky your father isn't alive to see you behaving like this.' Abby went on 'He would have been so disappointed with you as well.'

This did made Clarke stop laughing, suddenly it became hard to breathe again. Would he be? would he be disappointed at her? Not for talking to Abby like this, but for never seeking revenge for her death? Clarke choose to disappear, she choose to get her head on strain an her life together, she close herself over him. He loved her, he wasn't a great father because he never saw what was really going on, but he loved her. And now, she had just abandoned him. He would be disappointed in her, and have every right to be.

'Give the phone back to Wells' Clarke whispered. A low murmured sounded from the other end of the line before she heard wells speak up 'Are you going to help her?' He asked

'I will never forgive you for putting me through the horror of this phone call. Never speak to me again.'

She ended the phone call and threw the phone in the glass of water that was sitting on the table beside her bed.

what had just happend?

without being able to stop it, a pitiful cry sounded from her lips, she really was a terrible human being. It looked like the apple hadn't fallen far from the three and she was more alike to her mother than she had even been willing to admit. What daughter would let her father die like that. What daughter would have left his death go unnoticed. His death tainted with all the horrible rumors her mother had spread about him. It was her mothers fault people thought he was a merciless killer, but it was her fault for letting people think it for so long. She could have stopped it. She could have spoken up for her father. But the problem was, she didn't have any evidence for his innocence. All she could do was be a witness in his case.

But what if he did do some of the things people accused him of. What if he wasn't as innocent as she had always thought he was? He was away often, alway doing things for work. Or so he said he did. What if he to was a liar. What thing did he have to arrange with his job before he could leave with her that night. Why couldn't he just pack up the night he found her lying in her own blood and just leave right then and there.

The confusion that she had been able to hold off for so long finally settled in. What if her father really had been a bad person? She could't handle it. Clarke felt the dizziness that came with not being able to breathe set in, her legs wobbled underneath her, and after a moment she fell down to the ground. Unable to see trough the tears in her eyes she desperately tried to cal her breath. But it didn't work. Every time she tried to breathe, it became shallower and shallower. Her father was a bad man. He abandoned her. He left her alone to deal with this mess. Clarke tried to get up so she could throw something- it didn't matter what - through the room. But het legs wouldn't hold her up.

A knock sounded through the door 'Are you okay in there?' Bellamy's deep voice sounded through the door.

She tried to respond that she was okay, but al that came out was a unintelligible cry. What was wrong with her? Why was she such a weak person. Why had she never been able to see her father for who he really was. Why had she loved him?

The love that she had for him made her weak enough that she couldn't see it. Love was a weakness, and she should remember that.

Bellamy carefully opened the door and peeked his head inside 'are you okay Cla…' He gasped when he saw her lying on the ground. Nothing more that a broken mess. Within two strides he was with her 'O god Clarke' he tried to pick her up but she wouldn't budge.

'what happend?' He tried to help her up again, this time he succeeded getting her on her knees, hugging her against his strong body while he was sitting besides her.

'Clarke listen to me, listen to my voice, I'm here okay, nothing is going to hurt you.' She tried to shake him off her, but it only made him hold her tighter. 'Breathe princess, do you hear me? Breathe you can do it, just in…. and out, in and out.'

Clarke tried to shake him of again, this time succeeding. By some miracle she managed to get up and rush out of her room.

Everybody in the living room stared up at her in silence. They all must have heard her crying through the thin walls.

'I'm gonna go' Clarke squeaked out, still not being able to control her breathing. Without waiting for anyone to reply she was out of the door within a few steps, and practically run to to the elevator. She needed to get out of here, she needed to disappear, she needed to loose herself before she .. Finally the elevator dinged that it had arrived. Clarke stepped in and pushed the button to go downstairs. She needed to get out of this building, she needed to get away.

'WAIT' Bellamy pushed his arms through the doors to keep them from closing completely, he stepped in and walked straight towards Clarke. The doors closed and the elevator started moving.

'Go away.' Clarke huffed.

'You really didn't think I would leave you alone like this, did you princess.'

'Just leave me alone.' she tried to yell. Instead of listening he pushed his body into her to hug her, but she didn't want any of it.

She started to push him away, when that didn't work she tried hitting, kicking, yelling, but he wouldn't budge.

'I'm a terrible human being, please let go of me.' she cried desperately.

'No.' He grumbled 'Never.'

The elevator dinged again but the doors didn't open.

'Whats happening?' Clarke asked panicked

Bellamy turned around to push to button to open the doors but they wouldn't budge.

'No, no, NO' Clarke yelled in full panic mode now. This couldn't be happening 'I need to get out, get me out, GET ME OUT OF HERE BELLAMY'

**You guys probably all hate me, for not updating for so long. I'm sorry, finishing the school year, moving, having a social life, working, finishing the school year again - because fuck! I'm surprised I survived it - writers block, mourning the end of the season of the 100 - kinda got me occupied from writing much. So to make you guys hate me even more, I've written the major of this chapter on my balcony - where i'm sitting right now - watching the most beautiful sunset ever- because yes, I have a sunset view from my balcony - just thought I should share that with you guys. **

**On an other note, for all of you who have waited for thee months on this story and still took the time to read this chapter - thank you, you guys literally mean the world to me, and i appreciate every single one of you, **

**so, read and review, and you will make my day!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He knew Clarke was damaged, he knew she often had panic attacks, no matter how much she tried to deny it. He knew she was claustrophobic, and he knew she had a troubled past. But what had happened now was a new level of hysteria. She was screaming, pounding at the doors, she was kicking and crying. Asking him if he could please get her out of the fucking room.

The fact that he knew there was nothing he could do destroyed him.

He had pushed the call button numerous times but to no avail. Nobody was answering.

Worriedly he looked at Clarke, who looked like she was doing some desperate attempt to crawl out of her own skin.

'Clarke.' He breathed as he tried to get her to stop moving the unnatural way she was, by holding her trapped in a hug again. All that it resulted in was Clarke only crying harder. Pushing him against his chest to try to get away from him. There was no way he would let her.

'Clarke please.' He tried to beg her but he didn't think she even heard him.

'No, no, no, no, please.' She sobbed in a disturbing way that sounded like she wasn't breathing. She probably wasn't.

'I'm here Clarke, remember? I'm here. Remember when you said nothing would happen if I was with you? I'm here for you.'

He tried to soothe her as best he could, but Clarke was still trying to break free from him.

'No, I was wrong. I was wrong.' Clarke sobbed. 'You'll hate me. You would hate me if you knew what I have done, what I've seen. You would be disgusted with me and never want to talk to me ever again.'

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her suspiciously but said nothing and just hugged her tighter.

This time she didn't fight him, but she kept trembling over her entire body.

He knew Clarke had a troubled past. He knew that she had probably survived situations nobody should have to life through. There was a reason she was so closed of about her history. There was a reason why her entire body was covered in scars. He had wondered about it many times, wishing she would just trust him enough to tell him about them.

The thought that he would hate her had never even risen in his mind after the big Octavia fight. The only thing he always thought about was how he was determined to help her through it. To help her live her life again. To live it with as much love surrounding her as she deserved. Mostly love coming from him.

'I could never hate you.' He murmured in her hair.

'Yes, you could.' She was still trembling and sobbing, but she seemed to have calmed down a bit. Maybe the hugging her had helped her at least a bit.

'I was still so young,' She whispered. 'I didn't even know what I was doing and what the stakes where.'

Bellamy could only hold his breath as he listens to Clarke's silent confession.

'My father and I, we where so close, and I should have told him. I should have told him the truth years earlier. If I would have, he might still be alive today. If I would have been honest, I might have been on my way home right now to spend Christmas with him.'

Bellamy knew Clarke had never been close to her mother, but he still wondered where she was in this story.

'Bellamy.' Clarke said with a trembling voice as she finally looked up at him.

'I think I killed my father.'

For the fist time he noticed that he had tears rolling down his face as well. His heart breaking for the pain Clarke went through

'You parents died in a car accident Clarke. Nobody could have prevented that. It wasn't your fault.'

'Yes, it was .' She whispered 'I told Wells we were leaving. That how they knew. That was why they left. And I couldn't safe him. I was holding him when he died and I just couldn't find the wound'

Bellamy felt the went spot on his shirt from her tears.

'If I had could have found the wound I might have been able to stop the bleeding. But I couldn't. I wasn't fast enough. And then he died. My father died because I couldn't keep my mouth shut and because I couldn't safe him.'

Bellamy sighed as he heard Clarke's sobs started again.

'Hey' he said as he touched her chin to make her look him in the eyes. 'It wasn't your fault, you didn't kill your father okay.'

She only started to cry harder again

'Yes I did, it was my fault. He was the only person in the entire world to love me, and it was my fault he died.

And now everybody is saying all these thing about him, and I don't know what to believe anymore.'

Angry at her herself she pushed herself away from him again and wiped tears from her face.

'They are saying all these things that he supposedly did, and I never believed any of it. But then Wells just called, saying all those things.'

Bellamy nodded his head, finally understanding where this was all coming from. He promised himself that he would punch the guy in the face again if he would ever see him again.

'But I don't know anymore if they are lying or telling the truth. What if my dad really was as bad as everybody has been telling me and I just couldn't see it? What if the only person that ever loved me was a terrible person? What would that make me? I'm a monster Bellamy.'

Annoyed he grabbed her arm 'You are not a monster Clarke, you loved your father, and you tried to safe him, but you where in a car crash, and you where hurt yourself as well. It doesn't matter what people are saying about your father. In your memory you had a loving father, and that is the memory you have to keep on to'

Clarke tried to shake her arm lose again 'No Bellamy no! It was my fault! I killed my father, and I loved a monster! I'm a terrible human being!'

Desperately she started ramming on the doors again

'Please I need to get out of here Bellamy!'

'Clarke stop.' He tried to hold her down, the panic attack he had hoped to avoid back in full force.

'NO NO NO NO GET ME THE FUCK OUT OFF HERE.' she screamed.

'FUCKING GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T BREATHE!'

The screaming turned into crying, which turned into weird, quick, shallow breaths. She actually turned purple as she became smaller and smaller.

' pl please help me.' she got out between breaths.

She looked like she could faint any moment.

Bellamy saw her losing control, and actually stop breathing, he had to do something.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, he made the step towards Clarke, pushed her back against the wall and kissed her full on the mouth. When she didn't respond he feared that she may actually had passed out, and he was pulling new levels of assault.

He sighed in relief when he felt her arms sneak up behind him so Clarke could pull him closer to her.

After a moment she kissed him back, hesitantly.

'Hey,' He said as he pulled his head away so he could look in her eyes.

'Are you okay?' He asked, al least her breathing sounder kind of normal again.

'Yeah,' She mumbled 'Thank you, you really didn't have to do that.'

Her cheeks had turned bright pink, as she stared sadly at him.

'Trust me when I say that I wanted to do that.'

Before she could tell him to stop, he lowered his head and kissed her again. This time more determined, more forceful than the first time. The fist kiss had been to stop her from freaking the fuck out. This kiss was because after that first kiss, he realized that he wanted to do it again. That he wanted to spend his entire life kissing her.

Luckily for him, this time she responded immediately. Opening her mouth and kissing him back. It wasn't long until he felt her hands wander around his back, slowly, almost secretly slipping her hands underneath his shirt and feeling his skin. He growled in her mouth as she scraped her nails along his back.

'Fuck.' He managed to get out as he stepped even closer than he already was, grabbing her legs and pulling them up until they where around his hips. As soon as she was up, Clarke locked her ankles behind his back and started rolling her hips agains his pelvis.

When he started to move along with her Clarke mewled and the added pressure.

She pulled at his shirt, indicating that she wanted him to take it off.

When he apparently didn't do it quick enough she huffed annoyed.

'Take the dam thing off Bellamy.'

He laughed 'You are so bossy.'

Carefully he untangled himself a bit to get his shirt off and started pulling at hers as well, trying to get it of.

She moved her arms up so he could

'Uuuhgm hello?' A disembodied voice drifted trough the elevator.

Shocked Bellamy looked around, but there was no one there besides him an Clarke

'Yeah no this the head office of the elevator company,'

Bellamy realized the voice was coming from the small intercom in the elevator.

'Just wanted to say we can see everything you are doing in there, so uuh, you might wanna stop.'

Slowly he let Clarke down as he saw the regretful look in her eyes. They both really didn't want to stop.

Silently she pulled her shirt back down, not even looking him the eyes after he lost that first eye contact.

'Awesome thank you,' The intercom said.

'There has been a software ware problem on campus, so all the elevators have stopped and we have to turn them on by hand. So it's probably going to be an hour before they will get your elevator working again.'

'What!?' Clarke squeaked, panic returning to her eyes.

Fuck and he had been doing such a great job distracting her. Quickly he grabbed his shirt from the ground and put it back on.

'I recommend you guys just sit down and wait for help to come. And you know, remember that the cameras are still recording everything.'

Bellamy nodded and looked at Clarke's reaction, she didn't move but he saw the wheels in her mind turning like crazy.

'Hey,' He said, 'Lets sit down okay?'

Clarke nodded and followed him to the ground.

'Are you okay?' He asked as she crawled close against him.

'Yeah.' She mumbled 'Sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to freak out like that.'

When he looked at her to tell her of for even thinking she had to apologize for something like that, he saw that she had closed her eyes.

'Are you sure you are okay?'

she nodded her head in response still not opening her eyes.

'Can you please, can you please tell me a story or something like that? I really need to forget that we are locked up in this tiny metal box.'

'Yeah sure. What do you want to hear?'

'I don't care,' She said while she put her head on his shoulder.

'Ughm well,' He started, but didn't know what to tell. What kind of story could he tell that was appropriate for a post-panic attack, post- make out session, in the middle of a please don't go claustrophobic on me again situation like this?

'You know that when we where young Octavia and I didn't have a lot right?'

She hummed in agrement and nodded her head.

'Well our mom was gone a lot and our dad has never been in the picture, I mean I can remember him vaguely, but I think it is more the Pictures that I can remember than the man himself. I don't think Octavia ever met him at all.

'Any way, our mom was gone a lot, and usually we didn't know how long she would be gone, or if she was coming back at all.

So this one time, when I think I was about twelve and O six or seven or something like that. young.

Mom had been away for at least a few weeks, and the money I had saved with mowing the gardens of the neighbors was spend.

Octavia had been in a crap mood all week and I had gotten into a fight at school, so they had expelled me for two days.

It should have been a punishment, but to be fair I was relieved. It ment I could just relax for a few days.'

He run his hand through his hair as he remembered that time. Never in his life had he felt so alone. He saw how all the other kids around him could just play, have fun, and knew they had a warm cooked meal for dinner that night, while he was taking care of Octavia, knew there wouldn't be any food at all, an playing around was something he hadn't done in years. He might have been the only kid in the entire school that wished for his mum to be there and be mad at him for being expelled.

If a mother was mad that meant she at least cared, his mom was never mad.

'When I picked O up from school she showed me a drawing she had made that day. I think it was a fly fish? It looked like a purse but Octavia was convinced it was a fly fish, pointing to the blue as the oceaan, and the orange thing in the middle as the fish.'

Clarke hummed again 'I forgive you for not understanding O's artistic skills, I have seen them as well and they are pretty terrible.'

He laughed 'Thank you! That is wat I've been saying for years but she still thinks she's gonna be the next Monet.'

'Yeah, maybe a drawing class would do her some good.' Clarke Agreed.

'Anyway,' He went on 'I don't know why, but based on this drawing I suddenly decided to go the oceaan for a few days with O. So the next day I called her in sick, which wasn't weird because by then the school had realized they needed to come to me with problems about O instead of my mother. I packed some clothes for us and took a train in the direction of the Seattle, and away we went.

'I had instructed O to start crying if a conductor came by and made up some story how she had lost the tickets and we where on our way to see our grandma. I had every thing planned out.

And it worked. The conductors didn't care, which looking back, they really should have. Not just because we didn't have tickets but also because we where a twelve and a seven year old traveling alone. And the old lady who was the coupe we snuck in with us fed us the entire time. I guess she liked being around kids or something like that.

'When we arrived there, I managed to steal a wallet from a rich looking lady. To this day I still don't regret it. She had a dog in her purse. She deserved to get her Wallet stolen.

Lucky for me, because it had almost four hundred dollar cash inside it. I think she could miss it.'

Clarke nodded her head against his shoulder in agreement.

'So I booked us a hotel and got us something to eat. The next morning, somebody from the hotel knocked on the door as asked me to come with him. Finally somebody had noticed two kids alone in a room wasn't normal. Again I made up some bullshit story about how our grandma was picking up, but was delayed and I was free to go.

'When I walked back to the room, I planned on waking O up, and getting her ready to come to the beach with me. But when I walked into the room she wasn't there. She was gone.

He sighed

'I thought somebody took her, that somebody had caught her because I took a free train ride. I thought she would be taken from me forever as a punishment for me. I freaked the fuck out. Woke the entire hotel up with my yelling and looked through the entire Building.

Never in my entire life have I been so scared.

It turned out she had gotten locked up in the janitors closet across the hall from us. She thought it was the bathroom. It was one of those doors you can only open from the outside.

Instead of screaming her lungs out, the dumbass kept quiet and fell asleep again.

It wasn't until the janitor walked in, he had half an heart attack because he suddenly saw a sleeping child laying there, that we found O.

I was traumatized for the rest of my life, Octavia did't notice a thing.'

Clarke turned her head and looked at him with a small sad smile on her face. 'When I was young I was always hiding in the closet under the stairs when I was afraid. It was the only spot I knew nobody would find me.'

Bellamy nodded in agreement and gave her a small kiss on her forehead 'Great hiding places, Great places to sleep and give your brother a near heart attack, you know, however you want to see it.'

Finally a timid laugh left Clarke's lips.

'But the point is, I think that was the moment my complete overprotection over Octavia began, I think that was the first moment in my life I truly understood that at that moment, she was all I had.'

'Have you been telling me this whole story just to explain to me why you are the way you are?' Clarke asked still that small smile on her face.

'Well yeah,' His cheeks where turning a bit red.

Clarke sat up and gently kissed his lips 'You don't have to explain, I like you the way you are.'

It literally took everything in his power not to grab her head and kiss her like he wanted to kiss her.

She liked him! She had finally just told him she liked him. In the middle of a broken elevator he had managed to get a smile on her face and she liked him.

'Did you go to the beach?' he asked when she laid her head back on his shoulder.

'Yeah, it was the best week of our lives. We where just playing and eating and sleeping and having fun the entire week. For just that week, we where both just kids.'

'So sorry to interrupt, but the technics are here.' The mechanical voice said.

'Please stand up, and don't be alarmed if the elevator shocks a bit, we are bringing it down by hand'

'Jezus christ.' He cursed as he saw the panicking look on Clarke's face when they stood up. quickly he grabbed her and hugged her again. Making sure she couldn't move an inch.

'I've got you prinses, we'll be fine.'

XXX

'Are you okay?' He asked the moment they stepped out of the elevator.

'Yeah,' Clarke waved him off 'I just really want to get some fresh air.'

she walked towards the exit but stopped just before it and looked doubtfully at him.

'You want me to come with you?' he asked. It had been his plan to come with her, but she might not want him to. Worry filled his stomach as he feared Clarke might have second thoughts about that kiss earlier,

'Uhm,' She started. 'I'll be back in a few, maybe you can tell O and the others upstairs why we have been gone so long. I guess Murphy has his theories, but I feel guilty if they have waited with the present opening for us.'

Bellamy nodded. Christmas. There was the christmas party at the dorm going on right now. O would probably be furious that they had been gone so long.

'Sure.' He nodded and walked towards the open door of the stair case. He heard the doors opening and closing, meaning Clarke had left the building and stopped walking to lean against the wall. Not ready to go upstairs to the party just jet. What in gods name had just happend. His poor head just couldn't keep up. She had said she liked him. She had kissed him. She had wanted to go further then just kissing with him. She had trusted him enough to confess her fears about her father.

But did that all mean she wanted to be in a relationship the way he wanted to? Did she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to or was she just with him because he was there and available. Maybe she did wanted to be with him but just didn't know how to sho-

'BELLAMY.' Clarkes voice screamed through the lobby. 'HELP' The fear in her voice so overwhelming he didn't even think before he started running to the doors.

'What is it?' He asked as he grabbed her shaking arms with both hands.

'It, It, it's O.' She cried.

O? as in Octavia? The way Clarke was sobbing again made him feel the same way he did when he was twelve and couldn't find her. Utter Terror.

'She's, She's, She's around the, the, the corner.' Clarke stuttered

He let go of Clarke and ran in the direction she was pointing at. It didn't take him long to reach the corner and he saw Octavia lying on the ground. The moment he came closer he saw the busted lip, black eye, and blood steaming down her face, not to mention all the thing he couldn't see, but knew where there.

Jezus. He was going to kill the person who had done this.

**Dear, dear world who is reading this. **

**You have my utmost apologies for making you wait this long. I have some excuses, but none are very good. Maybe one; at the moment I'm also writing an other story, and I'm determined to finish it before I post it to avoid giant gaps like these. And to have a wonderful beta check it for me. because, you know, I make mistakes. In the planning the story will have fourteen chapters, and I'm on chapter eleven, so, almost there. And then I can go back on working on this one.**

**I can't promise to fully pick up this story again right now. But I can promise that I will finish it someday! **

**Lastly, thank you all for reading this. You guys are the best! **

**Oh, and happy Valentines day! **


End file.
